Sub Rosa
by Emertheawesome
Summary: Kakashi finds a beaten Sakura in an alley. Yet there is more to her than it seems, and it's Kakashi's turn to look underneath the underneath.AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot and ended up being MUCH longer than expected. It's not completely finished yet, but getting there. Also, I don't have a beta, so forgive me for an grievous mistakes. Oh! And I don't own Naruto. There.

**Sub Rosa **

She dragged herself down the alley, breathing labored. She tried not to think about her injuries, or who might be following her, or even where she could possibly go. All she knew was that she has to hide and get her bearings back. Pain was clouding her mind and she needed some time to rest and clear her head. She tried to avoid the more unsavory parts of the alley, but could only do so much. She was filthy.

Sakura groaned slightly, then stifled it, glancing behind her. Empty. The alley was empty. Before her there was a large, rusted trash bin. Stumbling, she collapsed behind it, curling in on herself. Her fingers were numb on her left hand, and pain blossomed in her chest every time she took a breath. Her face felt puffy, and her right eye was blurry from where the other girl's fist had smashed into it.

Sakura tried to slow her breathing and still her shivering. It was cold and wet out, the worst possible time for this to happen to her.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit...." she whispered to herself, trying to focus on _anything _but the pain.

She should have been paying attention. She knew she was in a foreign area, but she hadn't realized the gangs were so possessive of their turf. Of course they would want to teach her a lesson for hanging out in their area. If only there had been just a few of them, she could have taken care of herself, but instead there had been a whole group. They had taunted her, fingering their bats and knives menacingly.

_"Slut doesn't know her place...."_

_"Stupid bitch, I said stay down!"_

_"You were in the wrong area, Pinky."_

Sakura grit her teeth. There was no possible way she'd be able to get to her tent, if it was even still there. She had been gone all day. There was a distinct possibility that her belongings had already been ransacked.

Sakura shivered, clutching her jacket closer with her right hand, trying to get as much warmth as possible. Dots appeared before her eyes and Sakura felt despair slowly engulf her. She was in so much trouble, and this time she wasn't sure she could escape.

Sakura froze as she heard a noise echo from the mouth of the alley. She didn't dare move, fearing more retaliation. She hoped whoever it was would just walk away, finding nothing of importance.

Luck was not with her though, because the footsteps came closer. Sakura shriveled into herself, hoping the shadows would hide her, and cursing her distinct pink hair color. The footsteps paused for a minute, outside of her range of vision, then continued past her. It was a man, a tall man. He strode confidently past and Sakura stifled her sigh of relief.

Her heart thudded in her ears and she feared maybe he would hear the blood beating through her veins viciously. Eyes trained on him though she noticed his hair to be white.

_'Old then....' _she thought, relaxing slightly.

She let her head rest against the slimy brick wall she was huddled against, forcing herself not to think about how gross it actually was. God, she hurt....

Down the alley, muffled voices sounded. They floated past her ears, though Sakura couldn't tell what they were saying. A few minutes passed and she felt herself nodding off, mind foggy with fatigue and pain. The abrupt silence cleared her mind though, and the footsteps were back. Sakura made herself as small as possible in the shadow of the dumpster as the figure of the man strode closer.

Her eyes widened as he stopped a few feet from her. She looked up to find him staring at her. His face was masked, and a patch covered his right eye, but she could see the bemusement in his features. She looked away, hoping he would lose interest and just go away.

_'Go away, go away....'_

Instead, he squatted down, hunched over as he peered at her through the thick veil of darkness.

"You okay?" he asked, curiosity and possibly concern lacing his voice.

Sakura didn't answer, drawing into herself.

_'Go away, go away. Please go away....'_

He moved a little closer, and Sakura flinched as masked hands grabbed her chin and lifted her face up. He stared at her, and she glared back. She would fight him if she had to. She was hurt, but she could still fight him....

He released her, gazing at her thoughtfully.

"It looks like you need a hospital," he stated softly.

"No. I'm fine." Sakura responded, even though she obviously wasn't.

Her vision narrowed slightly and dots appeared again. She blinked angrily, hoping to clear it, but it just made it worse. The last thing her heard was a deep sigh as hands reached out to grab her.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Kakashi had been having a decent enough day. His mission had been completed with little fuss and even less effort. He had then dithered about for a bit at a cafe while he waited to meet his contact and receive payment. After which, he has planned to go home, take a long shower, and read the new Icha Icha book he had acquired.

Of course, the best laid plans always seemed to go to waste when it came to him. He really shouldn't have been surprised.

At half past ten, Kakashi gathered his jacket and leather pack and paced into the cool night. He was relaxed, paying attention to the whorl of his breath in frozen air. Inconspicuously he slid down a seemingly random alleyway.

He heard it when he was about halfway down the alley. Quick, gasping pants. He paused for a moment, eyes sliding over the dumpster to his right before continuing his way down. The person was no threat, he was sure of that.

Jiraiya waited impatiently in the shade of a fire escape. Quickly they haggled. Kakashi forcing Jiraiya to pay up the full price. The old man always tried to jip him out of his payment. Jiraiya patted his shoulder roughly.

"Use that money for something fun this time, kid. You earned it."

Kakashi smiled blithely, planning on doing no such thing. They parted ways, Jiraiya disappearing to who knows where.

_'Probably a brothel....' _

And Kakashi walking back down the alley. He was thankful for his mask as he came upon the person. The smells were rancid, and he dearly hoped it was just a drugged up hobo who was huddled next to the bin.

One glance told him it wasn't.

The girl was messed up, severely. Kakashi could tell from the way the breath left her lips in shallow bursts, and how one hand fell limply to the side. She stared up at him blankly, and he noticed half her face was bruised, one eyes swollen shut.

"You okay?" he asked, and she blinked at him. He wasn't sure she quite understood him.

He scooted a little closer, careful to avoid touching anything. He gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face up a little more, assessing the damage. Blood had dried on her chin, possibly from a split lip, and filth covered her.

"It looks like you need a hospital." he muttered, releasing her.

She frowned, shaking her head slightly as though to clear her mind.

"No. I'm fine."

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow. The girl's head bobbed slightly, eyes fading slightly.

Kakashi sighed as she passed out. He was really tired of bringing strays home, but it wasn't like he could just leave her there. He wrinkled his nose as he picked her up. The girl really needed a bath.

Kakashi thanked whatever deity was listening that he had driven today, because there was no way he'd be able to get her home on the subway. Reaching his car, he stuffed her in the back seat, grateful for the tinted windows. The whole way home he kept glancing back at the girl.

Odd colored hair, he thought. Probably dyed.

Kakashi wrinkled his nose again at the smell. He would have to wash his car out.

When they reached his house, Kakashi bundled her up in his arms again, frowning down at her face. The lock to the door stuck, and he jiggled it while awkwardly trying to balance his burden without causing even more damage.

When he got inside he left the lights out, navigating the house easily. Quickly, he dumped the girl on the couch and went find his phone. He had some people to call.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Sakura felt fuzzy. Her mouth and eyes felt like they were glued shut. Her limbs felt heavy and weighted, numb, as though they weren't even hers but someone else's attached badly to her body.

She tried to remember what had happened and shifted slightly, only to remember as a stab of pain lanced through her chest. Sakura opened her eyes. Well, one eye. The other one she couldn't quite open yet.

She stared at a ceiling. A white washed ceiling. Cheerful sunlight filtered in though a dusty window. She remained still, calming her heart beat. She was on a couch, in a living room. Ragged furniture surrounded her, cramped into a space that was much too small. A foot from her was a small table, and across from that a green velvet armchair with patches, and a T.V covered in cobwebs. The place smelled like oiled leather and mothballs.

Sakura sat up too quickly then grabbed her head as a rush of spots infiltrated her vision. She remained still, waiting for it to pass before she looked to examine herself. She was bandaged, and wearing a large shirt (_'a man's shirt...' _she thought) and a pair of loose shorts. Both were black. Her arm was bandaged and in a splint, and she could feel tightly wrapped bandages around her chest and abdomen. She wasn't covered in filth anymore.

She flinched as she heard someone walk behind her.

"Ah! So you're awake already! Now I can clean my couch."

Sakura twisted to look behind her, wincing as her chest groaned from the unwelcome movement.

The man stood there, the one from the alley. His face was masked, right eye covered with a strip of cloth, a bandana perhaps? He wore a pair of loose sweat pants and a form fitting t-shirt which outlined a lithe, muscled abdomen. Sakura frowned at her acknowledgement of his (_'sexy? No, NO!) _body and focused on his face. He wore an expression of false geniality.

_'What an odd hair color...' _she thought to herself, then noticing the way it sprung up in random rooster tuffs; _'And really messy too.' _

He tilted his head to side, seemingly content to let her examine him.

Finally, after a few seconds paused, she spoke. "Where am I?"

His eyes crinkled as he replied. "You're in my house."

Sakura stared at him flatly, wondering whether he was being purposely dumb.

"Okay..." she continued, "what am I doing in your house?"

He shrugged. "How about we continue this conversation over breakfast? I'm feeling a tad nippy."

Sakura's frown deepened as he walked out of the room through an open doorway behind him. From her vantage she could see a spindly dining table with mismatched chairs. Slowly she pressed her feet to the floor and stood, wavering slightly before straitening completely. The man's head popped back into the room, looking at her.

"You going to need help?"

Sakura shook her head no, but he disappeared before she could even respond. How rude, she thought.

Slowly Sakura padded into the other room, pausing as she passed through the doorway. The dining room she had seen was connected to the kitchen, a counter being the only separation. The man clattered away over the stove, preparing something that Sakura couldn't see, but could smell. Her mouth watered. She hovered awkwardly, not sure where to go.

She was saved by him glancing over his shoulder and motioning towards the table. "Sit."

Sakura gladly complied, watching him over the counter. He looked older, she thought, but not as old as she had first assumed. Thirties probably. He was fit, she couldn't help but notice. His shoulders were broad, his waist slim, his butt....

Sakura shook herself. Now was not the time to succumb to her voyeuristic tendencies.

_'But he sure has a nice...' _her Inner voice whispered. Sakura quickly shoved the voice down and buried it.

After about ten minutes he walked over and slid a plate in front of her. She sat still, waiting as he plopped down in the chair across from her with his own plate. She stared at him, and he stared back.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

Sakura stared at him flatly. She was beginning to think this man might be an idiot.

"I need a fork." she said.

"Oh! Oops."

He got up, grabbing a fork and filling a cup with water for her, then settled back as she began tear into her meal. She hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day and was starved. It was eggs and bacon. And though the eggs were bland and the bacon overcooked, it still tasted like heaven. Once she reached the point where she could slow down, she glanced up at her dining partner, only to do a double take at his empty plate, then his mask.

"That was fast," she muttered, eyeing him curiously.

He smiled blandly, carefully setting down his fork on his scraped clean plate.

"So," he said, "first off. What is your name?"

Sakura cleared her mouth with a sip of water before answering.

"My name is Sakura. Yours?"

The man hummed, then nodded. "Kakashi."

Sakura nodded. "Well, Kakashi." He blinked as she said his name. "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

"Well, I found you last night in an alley, if you remember."

"Yes...."

"You were hurt."

Sakura let out tense sigh. "How come you didn't take me to a hospital?" she asked suspiciously.

"You asked me not too."

Sakura blinked, surprised. "I did?"

He nodded, slouching back in his chair. He had horrible posture, Sakura couldn't help but noting.

"Oh, well, thank you. I'm not sure I can repay you...."

Kakashi waved his hand. "I don't repayment. I didn't even really do any of the work anyway."

"Umm." Sakura responded.

"You don't think I bathed and changed you myself, did you?" he asked, voice teasing.

Sakura flushed. Of course not... he would have seen her naked if that were true. Sakura turned even more red, cheeks darker than her hair. "No, I suppose not," she grumbled.

He chuckled a little at her facial expression, pausing when her eyes glittered with annoyance. He cleared his throat innocently to continue, pretending not to have noticed her discomfort.

"Anyways, as I was saying," he voiced, "I called someone over to care for you. She should actually be over later today to check you out again."

Sakura felt her chest coil in surprise. "Really," she stuttered, "that's not necessary. I'm sure I've inconvenienced you enough-"

Kakashi interrupted her. "You haven't. Not yet, at least." Sakura frowned at that comment, but he continued on. "Unless you have some place you have to go back to...?"

Sakura stared down at her plate, uninjured hand twisting the cloth of her pant leg. She didn't have a place to go back to. She had a tent situated next to a stream in a park, but she was certain it wouldn't be there anymore. Leaving your stuff too long resulted in a loss of valuables. Not that she had anything valuable, but... she thought of her pictures, the blanket she had had since she was young, her mother's brush....

Sakura mentally shook herself. _'I'll go back and look when I get the chance.'_

She glanced up at Kakashi, finally answering his question. "No, I don't," she whispered.

"Well then," He clapped his hands with a smile and she jumped, "why don't you go take a shower or something? You really only got a sponge bath so...."

So she still was gross. Her scalp itched, and she would give anything to shave her legs but.... She glanced down at her splint. He knowingly looked at her as she stared back at him.

"I'll tie a bag around it. Just try to avoid the water," he said.

She nodded and stood up, grabbing her plate.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Kakashi watched her as she carried her plate to the sink, setting it down gently with her good hand. He rummaged through his kitchen drawers until he found a bag big enough to cover her splint. She could probably take it off, but he wasn't sure of the extent of the damage. He was sure Kurenai would tell him when she returned, but until then he would rather not take any chances.

The girl needed a bath though. She may not be covered in slime anymore, but she was still grungy.

Kakashi straitened, beckoning her over as she reached out her arm. He ignored the way she stared up at him as he adjusted the plastic bag around her splint, using some green ribben to tie it tightly around her bicep.

_'Her name is Sakura....' _

She was young, much too young for him, he thought. She was also just some random girl he had picked up off the street (literally). She was rough, and beaten, and her face was a bruised mess. Her hair was short and unevenly cut, as though it had been shorn off by a knife.

Quickly he patted her shoulder and smiled.

"There you go. The bathroom is up the stairs to the right. There is towels in there."

Sakura nodded, lips quirking for a minute before walking away. Before she left the room she turned around.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

Kakashi swallowed and nodded, and she padded out. His fingers tingled from where he had brushed against her arm.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Sakura studied herself in the mirror of the cramped bathroom. She looked _awful _. Her face was puffy, the bruises a rotten rainbow trailing from temple to chin. Her eye was swollen shut and only a glimmer of green peered out. No wonder her eye had been so watery.

Sakura shrugged, turning the water on and counting her blessings. It could have been much worse. The fact that she was walking around and breathing attested to that. She had gotten lucky. Lucky that they hadn't injured her worse, and lucky that Kakashi had found her.

Sakura frowned. She still knew next to nothing about the man. He was fit, he liked to play dumb, and he was friendly in a distracted sort of way. Sakura scowled, trying to not bend over too much as she untied the shorts at her waist, letting them drop to the floor and stepping over them. Her shirt was a bit more of a struggle, having to get it over her damaged arm, but she managed.

_'I don't even know what his face looks like...' _she mused as she stepped into the hot spray after unwinding the stiff bandages around her chest and ribs.

Quickly she set to work with a bar of soap scrubbing herself pink. She awkwardly washed her hair one handed, scrunching her nose at the manly smell it exuded. She chided herself though. At least she was able to wash her hair. That was better than nothing.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Kakashi set the phone down in the cradle silently, frowning. The gentleness was unnecessary. He could still hear the shower streaming upstairs, but in all honesty that meant nothing. Years of doing as he did hammered a certain sense of distrust in him, a sense that would definitely not be tossed away because of how innocent a girl looked. If Kakashi had learned anything, it was that looks could be deceiving.

He glanced down at the post-it note before him. Chicken scratched on was a time and place.

_04.00 Th._

_Monroe, N.W. _

He would have to leave the girl alone in his home. The thought didn't sit well with him. At least it was early. If he was quick, she would never even notice his absence. She would sleep until late and he would be home by the time she woke up. Of course, he would still have to report in again.... Hearing the shower shut off, Kakashi folded the post-it and shoved it in his pocket. There was no need for her to see the note, and it was still a few days away anyway. If luck was with him, she would be out of his house soon, and none the wiser for who she had been staying with.

Curiosity flared in him as he pondered who the girl actually was. She wasn't just a stray. She was too well kept for that. Homeless kids usually had a feral glint in their eyes, and she wasn't thin enough either. Yet she couldn't have a family. At least not one she wanted anything to do with at least.

Kakashi padded to the living room. The blanket Sakura had used when passed out on the couch lay crumpled on the floor. He quickly folded it and set it down, then made his way to the laundry room where her clothes were.

They were dirty, and Kakashi had the vague notion to just toss them, but figured the girl wouldn't like that. She would probably want her clothes back when she left. He checked her pant pockets first, only finding some change and a five dollar bill. Next he went to the jacket. He found a knife and lint in the hip pockets. In the breast pocket, he found a photograph.

He studied it, gripping it lightly so as to not damage it. It was old. In it a little girl, presumably Sakura because of the pink hair, was being held by a tall man with broad, open features. A small woman stood next to him, a contented smile on her delicate smile on her features as she stared at the little girl.

It was a picture of familial bliss. Hearing the shower stop, Kakashi put the picture away and went to lounge in his armchair, taking out his new book. His eyes roamed over the pages, but his mind was elsewhere.

Sakura obviously did not come from a bad family. That brought up the question though, why wasn't she with them? He couldn't very well just kick her out his door and have her fend for herself. As much as he wanted to, his dammed morals wouldn't allow him. He would have to find _someplace _for her to stay.

He focused his eyes even further on the pages as he heard her thumping down the stairs. After a few seconds she entered the room, eyes searching until they fell on him. Her hair dripped onto her shoulders, wetting the shirt beneath.

_'Good thing it's black...' _thought Kakashi.

Her eyes then focused on his book.

"Are you reading...?"

Kakashi knew exactly what she was asking, but pretended to be oblivious.

"Yes," he nodded, "it's a book."

Her brow furrowed as she walked over and sat tenderly on the couch. She had taken the garbage off her splint. Her face looked even worse when she was cleaned up, the bruises glaringly bright against the pink skin. Kakashi shifted his gaze back to the page where Ayame was seducing the hero, Kyo.

Sakura sat uncomfortably, glancing around the room as though looking for something to do, or something to say. She ended up studying his bookshelf, which held the rest of the Icha Icha series on it.

Her eyebrows raised.

"Wow," she said, "you're kind of pervert, huh?"

Kakashi choked and brought his book down to his lap.

"I'm not a pervert," he said mildly, "I just appreciate risqué literature."

Sakura snorted, laughing slightly. "Yes, well. Whatever name you want to put on it."

"You're not very nice to the man who saved you," he pouted, though in a manly way.

Sakura laughed outright at that. "Don't worry. I'm very grateful. I'm sure in a few years the Icha Icha series will become classics." she soothed.

Kakashi ignored her sarcasm to pick his book back up again, only to pause as a knock came to the door. Sakura looked at him expectantly and he grumbled beneath his breath as he forced himself up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto. I don't make money off this. Please enjoy.

**CHAPTER 2**

Kurenai was not gentle when it came to first aid. Sakura found this out the hard way.

When Kakashi had first opened the door Sakura was surprised to find a small women outside. She had wild hair, and flashing ruby eyes, and she made Sakura feel like the dirty urchin of the street that she was. She smiled gently though, a smile that reached her eyes (unlike Kakashi's bland grins) and Sakura was set at ease.

Kurenai introduced herself with first name only, and Sakura's eyes were drawn to the woman's protruding belly. She was pregnant. Curiosity gnawed at her. Was this perhaps Kakashi's lover? Did Kakashi have a lover?

_'Not that it matters. He's a stranger....'_

Kurenai went to sit down next to her on the couch while Kakashi left the room after standing around awkwardly. Kurenai watched him leave the room with a knowing smile on her lips, then turned to Sakura.

"I'm glad you're awake," she said kindly.

Sakura smiled shyly, feeling awkward in the woman's beauty. "Yes, thank you for everything."

"It was nothing. My names Kurenai, and you are...?"

"Sakura."

"Ah," she murmured, glancing at Sakura's hair, "fitting name."

Sakura blushed. "My parents thought it was funny," she muttered.

Kurenai nodded then turned an appraising eye over her bruises. Sakura let her move her body around as she saw fit, and even lift her shirt up, though Sakura was hesitant, and so embarrassed even her chest flushed red.

Kurenai laughed and patted her hand. "Don't worry, dear. We won't have to do that too often. You're only bruised. No broken ribs, luckily."

Sakura nodded quickly. "Is everything else okay...?"

"Yes, you're wrist is strained, but not broken as far as I can tell. Perhaps cracked. We would be able to tell more with X-rays...." She trailed off as Sakura began to shake her head.

"I'd prefer to avoid hospitals if at all possible."

Kurenai stared at her searchingly for a few minutes. "Yes, well. That's why I'm here." she said staunchly.

She continued to explain to Sakura her injuries, telling her that it was mostly bruising, and for the most part she would just have to take it easy for a few days. Sakura nodded her understanding to each statement, trying to not glance down at the woman's belly, then her ring finger. She had a wedding ring on.

Kurenai finally said something after about the fifteenth time Sakura attempted to subtly stare at her stomach.

"I'm six months along." she said, smiling knowingly.

"Oh!" exclaimed Sakura, "I didn't--sorry.... um, that's nice."

Kurenai laughed and Sakura looked worried. How embarrassing.

Sakura changed the subject quickly, attempting to recover any sense of dignity left. "So, are you a nurse?"

Kurenai shrugged. "No, I'm just well versed in first aid. My husband tends to need it often."

Sakura tried to hid her relief, then tried to squash it. There was no reason to feel relieved that she was married. Sakura chastised her immaturity.

"Oh? What does your husband do?"

"Probably best you ask Kakashi that. They're co-workers after all."

"Oh, okay...."

Kurenai patted her hand again, then stood up with a groan, stretching. "Let me go find Kakashi. I'm sure you're hungry."

Sakura glanced down at her stomach as it grumbled, flushing a little. "Yeah, a bit."

Kurenai laughed again, the sound floating through the air like silver bells. Sakura laughed a little herself.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Kakashi was about halfway through chapter five when he was interrupted. He heard them moving around and decided Kurenai was probably done with the girl's check up. Dog-earing the page, he stretched, popping his back with a groan.

He had been laying on his bed and reading for a few hours. It was relaxing, but he was starting to get antsy. Stretching his arms as well, Kakashi left his bedroom and padded down the hallway to the stairs. Passing the bathroom, he noticed a towel hanging primly over the shower bar, as well as the bag and string. He supposed she would need again, so he left it and continued down the stairs.

The women had relocated to the dining room, both turning to stare at him when he entered the room.

Kurenai just grinned at his bemused look. "Do you have anything to eat, Kakashi?"

"You're eating here too?"

Kurenai frowned, "Don't be stingy. I'm pregnant."

Kakashi held up his hands in surrender and strode the kitchen. The women began talking as he shuffled through the cupboards. He would need to make a trip to the store. He wasn't used to stocking food for more than himself, so what he had was pathetic. He ended up making more bacon and putting it on slightly stale bread with some other condiments.

Kurenai's eyebrows shot up as he slid the sandwich in front of her. Sakura wrinkled her nose but took a bite.

"Kakashi..." Kurenai grumbled, "I think you need to go shopping."

"Hey," he said defensively, "I wasn't expecting company."

Kurenai took a bite of the sandwich, frowned, then began to pick it apart, starting with the bacon. Kakashi turned to study Sakura. She had nearly finished her share.

"Hungry?" he asked.

Sakura flushed and shot him a look. "Just a bit."

Kakashi looked away. The girl didn't take teasing well, did she?

Kurenai finished picking at her food and sat back, patting a napkin to her mouth. Kakashi waited patiently, hunched over, for her to speak.

"Well, Sakura is okay. She just needs a few days to rest."

Kakashi nodded. "Good news, then."

"Yes. Do you have a spare bedroom?"

Kakashi tilted his head to the side. "Yes."

"Well, it's probably better for her to bunk down there instead of the couch."

"I don't have a bed in there."

Kurenai gave him a look suggesting disappointment at his housekeeping. Sakura interjected before anything else could be said though.

"I really don't mind the couch. It's comfortable."

Kurenai pursed her lips but accepted without much argument, continuing on to more important matters.

"Alright, well. She will also need some clothes. Shoes. Toiletries..."

Sakura looked horrified and Kakashi sent her an amused glance.

Before Kurenai could continue Sakura interrupted again, "I really don't think I'll need that. You have already done so much for me," she said, glancing at them both, "I don't think I'll be staying here that long..."

"Nonsense," said Kurenai decisively, "it doesn't look as though you have another place to go right now. And I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't mind the company. He needs to learn some social skills."

"Hey..." Kakashi interjected defensively, only to be steamed over by a determined Kurenai.

"You can stay with him until we get you situated elsewhere."

Sakura hunched over, twisting her hands. "I don't know what to say...."

Kurenai smiled gently, "Just say you'll accept. It's our good deed for the year. Goodness knows Kakashi needs to catch up on positive karma anyway."

Sakura tried to stifle a laugh as Kakashi sulked slightly. He looked absolutely put out. Of course, it was hard to tell with the mask and all, but the crossed arms had a serious pout written all over them.

Kakashi sighed, then stood. "Kurenai, can I speak to you?"

Kurenai lifted an eyebrow, then stood up as well. "We'll be right back, dear," she said to Sakura, then exited the room.

Once they were out of the dining room Kakashi turned to her.

"I can't have her here."

Kurenai scowled. "Why not?"

"I have to work. I can't have her here."

The woman put a hand on her hip, and Kakashi just knew he was going to lose this fight.

"You listen to me," she hissed, waving a finger beneath his chest, "you will take care of that girl and you will _like it._"

Kakashi stepped back, face blank. "Fine," he finally muttered, "but only a few days."

"As long as it takes, Kakashi. You can't be a hermit forever. If you wouldn't fight me tooth and nail, I would just say to keep her here permanently, but I know that would be too much."

Kakashi remained silent for a few seconds. "And what about my work? She can't find out, and I can't have her getting in the way."

"For god's sake!" exploded Kurenai, "It's not that hard! I'm sure you can hide it from one girl! You're the best of the best, after all."

Kakashi didn't respond, discontented with the uselessness of his arguments. Kurenai smoothed her hair uselessly, took a deep breath, then smile, though it was strained.

"This will be good for you, Kakashi. You'll see."

He shrugged, staring off in the distance.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Sakura was washing dishes when they entered the room again. She smiled at them and said nothing, instead pretending to focus on scrubbing the dishes with one hand. So far it was proving difficult.

Catching her struggle, Kakashi strode over to help.

"Scoot," he said, nudging her out of the way. Sakura obliged, instead heading over to chat with Kurenai.

She had listened to them speak. She shouldn't have, she knew, but she was curious.

She regretted it. Kakashi obviously did not want her in his home. It placed Sakura in a delicate situation. As soon as she could, she would have to get out. She had already infringed on the man enough, anymore and she would owe him more than she could ever repay. It didn't help that she couldn't even do the dishes right.

_'So much for being able to help with cleaning...' _she thought.

Sakura glanced back at Kakashi, who has finished washing the dishes and began to dry them off, then turned to look at Kurenai. The woman smiled, then silently motioned for her to follow her to the front door. There she turned to say good bye.

"Take care of yourself. I'll see you in a few days."

Sakura nodded, smile brittle.

Kurenai's eyes softened. "Don't worry about Kakashi, alright? He's just used to being alone. He'll get used to you soon enough."

This did not comfort Sakura near as much as it was intended, but she smiled anyway.

After Kurenai left, Sakura loitered around the living room awkwardly, unsure of what to do with herself. It was getting dark outside. She studied the area around them from the window. The yard in the front was large, trees scattered and protecting the privacy of the front of the house. A decrepit fence circle the yard. It was once white, but now it was gray and peeling. There was a driveway as well, where a sleek, black car sat. Down the street other houses littered the road in varying states of repair.

_'Definitely not in the city anymore...' _Inner Sakura mused.

Sakura couldn't agree more. How was she going to go out of there?

She started as a voice behind her spoke.

"You can watch T.V, or read if you wish...."

Kakashi was leaning against the dining room doorway, arms crossed as he watched her.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I'll get you some blankets and pillows. Sorry I don't have a bed for you."

Sakura smiled. "The couch is more than enough."

Kakashi straitened and smiled stiffly, scratching the back of his head.

"Why do you wear a mask?"

He looked startled, then relaxed at her question. Sakura hoped she wasn't crossing any boundaries by asking.

Kakashi shrugged, "It's comfortable, I guess."

Sakura frowned slightly at his dissatisfactory answer, but didn't pursue it. It wasn't really her business.

"Well," he said. "I'll bring you down some blankets and pillows."

She nodded, and that was that.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

A few days passed and Kakashi started to feel comfortable with the presence of a girl in his house. He started by avoiding the rooms she was in, trying to pretend she didn't exist. He wasn't used to sharing his space, and found he wasn't particularly fond of it at first. A few times he even forgot she existed, startling when he entered a room to find her in it.

In her favor, she rarely ever went to the upper portion of the house, unless she had to use the bathroom. And during those instances she tried to be as quiet as possible. He could still hear her, of course-his heightened senses couldn't be helped- but at least she tried.

A few times he walked into the living room to find her staring guiltily at a wall. Curious, he stayed to talk once, until she escaped to the bathroom. When he inspected the couch after her hasty departure, he found one of his Icha Icha books stuffed under a cushion. This amused him greatly, and he determined that next time he caught her he would probe her about it. She would get angry at him, he was sure, but it would be damn funny.

The day after Kurenai had left, Kakashi went shopping for some girl clothes. He ended up failing miserably.

In hindsight, he should have brought the girl along. His excuse was that she was still sleeping when he left. In reality, he was afraid she would drag him around and buy everything in sight. He felt he was being extremely generous by even allowing her to wear his own clothes.

Of course, if Kurenai returned to see Sakura wearing the same clothes she had a few days earlier, she would rip Kakashi a new one.

So Kakashi went shopping.

He found himself standing awkwardly outside the woman's section, staring at the selection of clothes fearfully. He was out of his league. Glancing around, he snuck in, staring at the skirts and halter tops and yards of floral, shimmery print.

He jumped as a feminine voice appeared behind him.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Kakashi turned stiffly to regard a short, plump woman with a friendly, open smile. Her dark hair was streaked with gray.

"Umm." he responded intelligently.

"Are you looking for a gift?" she asked, studying his mask curiously.

He nodded vigorously.

"Age?"

Age? How old was Sakura? Kakashi frowned.

"Nineteen." He responded, since he had absolutely no clue.

The saleswoman accepted it though, asking more questions about size and style. Kakashi was clueless. He guessed Sakura to be about medium, though a head shorter than him. Style? He had no clue. Something not revealing, he decided. He wasn't sure he could handle a sexy girl lounging around his house. It was hard enough having a regular girl lounging around his house.

The woman ended up picking out a few skirts and blouses, plain but sensible. Kakashi accepted them all, only to put half of them back when the saleswoman walked away to help someone else. He kept the long skirts.

The hardest part was selecting the underwear. He couldn't have Sakura wearing skirts with no underwear in his house. It would drive him crazy, he was positive. He just hadn't expected the need to browse racy panties to find something acceptable.

He forced himself not to imagine Sakura wearing the clear, lacey boy shorts with the heart on the front. Or the nearly nonexistent thong....

Kakashi groaned and ended up picking out a package of plain panties and sports bras. He nearly sprinted out of the store with his bags when the cashier had given him a pointed look after scanning the woman's clothes. Kakashi hoped the woman thought the sweat pants were for him. Not that it mattered.

When he had got home, Sakura had been awake and channel surfing on the television. She had looked up at him and smiled and his chest constricted slightly. He had frowned, but handed the bags over to her graciously.

Sakura's widened with disbelief as she pulled out the skirts. Then her face had lit up.

"Thank you, Kakashi!" she insisted, giving him a hug. Kakashi remained statuesque, arms limp at his side. Sakura hadn't paid any attention though, already racing up the stairs to try on her new acquisitions.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Sakura woke to something. She wasn't sure what. She kept her breathing deep and even, eyes shut. Her body was tense though, alert. She swore she had heard something....

There it was again. A small scrape, the rustle of fabric, a muttered curse.

Sakura nearly sat up when she realized it was Kakashi. What was he doing? The house was still pitch black. She discreetly glanced at the glowing clock sitting on the book shelf.

_'Three AM...? What is he doing...?'_

She waited, listening as he rustled about a bit more, then he left. The door locked with a soft click behind him, and a few minutes later the head lights of a car shone through the windows as it drove off. Sakura remained frozen, then threw her blanket off.

She stared blankly at the window to the front for a few minutes, then shivered. The house felt hollow suddenly, and Sakura couldn't help but feel a little paranoid. She wasn't used to being in a house by herself. She got up to flip the lights on and close the blinds. She wasn't sure why, but she couldn't help a small coil of fear unwrap itself in her belly.

She turned on the lights in the dining room and kitchen as well, then went upstairs. The door on the right, the bathroom, Sakura shut. Down the hall there were another two doors, both on the left and right side. She entered the one on the left first.

She felt a little guilty, sneaking around Kakashi's house, but she also felt the necessity of it. She couldn't really trust anyone. As long as he didn't find out she could justify herself.

The room she entered was his bedroom. A queen sized bed was in the center, the sheets rumpled. Sakura padded over, fingers running a light trail across the sheets. It was still warm where he had been sleeping. She wondered if he slept with his mask off.

Across from that was an old dresser. She opened the drawers one at a time, finding each one filled with crumpled shirts and pants. She blushed and quickly shut the underwear drawer without rifling through it. At least she knew now. Kakashi was a boxer man.

Finding nothing in his drawers, she went to the closet.

At first, she thought it was filled with only clothes as well. On second glance though, she saw some objects wrapped in rags and shirts propped against the back wall. They were barely noticeable under the shadows cast by the jackets.

Glancing behind her, Sakura reached out and grabbed one.

It was a sword.

It reflected back in the light, strong and silver and _sharp _Sakura winced as she cut her thumb slightly from running it along the blade's edge. The handle was simple. The sheathe as well. Quickly, Sakura wrapped it again and propped it against the wall. She sat back on her knees and feet, staring blankly at the other objects. Looking at them closely, she could see a gun shape, a dagger, and a few other shapes she couldn't even begin to imagine.

It begged the question. _'What the hell does Kakashi do?'_

Sakura had been curious the past few days, but this brought in a whole new angle she hadn't expected. Kakashi hadn't left, except to buy her clothes and get some groceries. Sakura had mused over what he might do, but figured he might have a few days off.

She wondered about him being in the alley and meeting a man there, but hadn't thought much of it. Now the incident was shed in a whole new light. Slowly, Sakura shut the closet door and made her way out of the room, double checking nothing was out of place before flicking the light off and shutting the door.

She leaned against the wall, staring blankly.

What if...?

Sakura's fists clenched.

What if Kakashi was not as good as he seemed? She had been taken in by his and Kurenai's caring gestures, but that didn't mean much. For all she new, he could be one of the people looking for her....

But no. That didn't make sense. If he was one of the people looking for her, then something would have happened already. It had been a few days and so far no one else had come to the house, and Kakashi hadn't offered to take her anywhere.

_'Maybe he's just a weapons enthusiast?'_

Sakura snorted. Doubtful.

She turned thoughtfully and walked down the hallway to glance into the other room, the spare room. Her mind worked as she paused to open the door. She couldn't confirm anything though. She just didn't have enough evidence.

Sakura tried to open the door, only to find it locked. She looked at it, seemingly offended, then jiggled the handle again. It resisted.

Frowning, Sakura trudged back down to the living room. The clock blinked the time at her pointedly.

_'Four AM...I should be asleep....'_

Leaving the lights on, Sakura went to snuggle beneath her blankets on the couch, trying to warm up. She shoved her suspicions to the back of her mind. She would deal with them when it mattered. At the moment, all she could think about was getting her rest.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Kakashi scowled as he drove. The sun was bright in the sky, though the shadows were deep underneath his eyes. Jiraiya had been particularly elusive that morning. Kakashi had waited in the alley for about twenty minutes before the man had shown up looking not the least bit apologetic.

Jiraiya had just shrugged when he caught Kakashi's flat stare and had muttered, "You've kept me waiting enough times."

It was true, but still.

After being briefed on the target and the circumstances, Kakashi had set off, hoping to find the man and get it over with quickly. If he was lucky, he could get home before the sun rose and Sakura would be none the wiser.

Of course, that was not mean to be.

Kakashi grimaced and knuckles white around the steering wheel.

The target had somehow gotten a whiff of something suspicious, and had barricaded himself in a hotel room, surrounded by body guards. Not only did Kakashi have to find the man, but he had to go in through the window, which happened to be on the ninth floor. He was going to be sore for days from hoisting himself up the damned balconies.

Finding the man had been a relief. Barely. After taking down the guards, the man had begged and pleaded, offering money, women, anything.

Kakashi had been too close when he cut the man's head off and had gotten blood across his face and shirt. Luckily his clothes were dark and hid the color easily, even if he still smelled of it. Unluckily, his hair was white, which showed blood quite obviously.

It took Kakashi close to thirty minutes of wetting his hair with facet water before he looked normal enough. At that point, it was well past sunrise.

He forced himself to take deep breaths and relax as he pulled into his driveway. Hopefully Sakura wouldn't noticed anything different about his appearance. Glancing up, he noticed all the blinds were pulled in the windows.

Kakashi frowned. He hadn't done that....

Grabbing his pack, he quickly got out of his car and strode to the front door. Unlocking it quickly, he swung it open.

On the couch, Sakura was fast asleep.

Eyeing the room, Kakashi noticed two things: that the blinds were all closed, and the lights were all on.

Silently, so as not to wake Sakura, Kakashi went and turned the lights off while opening the blinds.

It must have been her who did. He was positive no one else had been in the house. No one who would have done that, at least. But why? Was she afraid of the dark? She hadn't seem to have had problems before.

Not when he was there, at least.

Finishing, Kakashi sleuthed over to the couch, staring down at the girl dozing fitfully. She snuffled slightly, sighing. He reached down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Then snatched his hand back as though it had been burned.

Sakura remained asleep, but Kakashi felt slightly panicked. What had he been doing? He stared at his hand incredulously, as though it had betrayed him. Glancing back down at the girl, he about-faced and went to take a shower before she saw (or smelled) him. No reason to look a gift horse in the mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I may have forgotten last chapter, but--I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does. I make no money from this. And reviews are lovely. They make me very happy.

**CHAPTER 3**

Sakura woke to a pounding at the front door. She blinked groggily, hearing the shower going upstairs, then staring fuzzily at the door again. The knock sounded again, and Sakura dragged herself up, wiping a trail of drool away from her mouth. She noticed it was bright out, sunny, and nearing noon. She had slept much later than expected.

She hesitated a moment before opening the door. Perhaps Kakashi wouldn't want her to? He was in the shower, so she couldn't ask, but what if it was Kurenai? Making a decision, Sakura cracked the door open and peeked out.

_"Sakura?"_

Sakura gasped and through the door open.

"_Naruto? _What are you doing here?"

A grin split his face as he reached out and took her in a bear hug. Sakura squeaked and pushed him away to protect her damaged arm. His grin dimmed as he held her at arm's length and looked at her.

"What happened to you?"

Sakura tried to look sheepish, but instead ended up looking awkward. "I got into a bit of trouble, but I'm alright now."

Naruto stepped in, shutting the door behind.

"It's been so long, Sakura. I don't even.... Where _were _you."

Sakura felt frozen. The joy that had poured into her seconds before seemed to crystallize and leave her feeling cold and empty.

"We moved, Naruto. I don't really want to talk about it."

Naruto frowned, his bright blue eyes dim and worried. "But no contact? Nothing? You just disappeared. Last we heard, your mom had...."

"I said I don't want to talk about it," she ground out, fist clenching.

Naruto remained silent, teeth grinding. She could tell he wavering between listening to her, and just shaking the information out of her. She could understand, but still....

Naruto nodded tightly, and Sakura sighed with relief. He would let it go, for now, at least. She studied him. It had been a few years since she had seen him. He had grown and filled out. His hair was longer, more unruly than before, but his essence was still the same. Sakura was glad that his face was still open and friendly.

"Alright," Naruto sighed, "can you at least tell me what you're doing with _here?"_

Sakura shrugged, "Sure, but let me get some breakfast first."

"You just woke up, didn't you?"

"Yeah, so?"

Naruto shrugged, but she saw him glancing up the stairs to where Kakashi was showering. She hoped he wasn't making any uncomfortable conclusions. She would have to set him straight.

Sakura rummaged through the fridge, grabbing some eggs and a few slices of bread. (Kakashi had stuck it in the fridge hoping it would last longer. Sakura disagreed, but every time she took it out it would inevitably end up back in the fridge.) Naruto leaned against the counter, watching her, as though if he took his eyes off her she might disappear.

Sakura smiled at him, and began frying her eggs after cracking them, messily, one handed. After a few minutes of tense silence Sakura sighed.

"I was attacked," she muttered.

Naruto remained silent for a moment. "By who?" he asked calmly. Sakura glanced sharply at him. His eyes were narrow and glittering dangerously.

_'Who is this? Where is the boy I used to know?' _she thought.

"Just some girls." she replied. "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"And how does Kakashi come into this?"

Sakura shrugged, sliding her eggs onto a plate, along with a few pieces of slightly blackened toast. "He found me."

Sakura walked past him and sat at the table. Naruto came and sat down next to her. She offered him food from her plate, and he took some, munching slowly. Sakura was grateful for the silence before a question occurred to her.

"How do _you _know Kakashi?" she asked suspiciously.

Naruto grinned, and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Chew first, Naruto."

Naruto did so. "I work with him."

"You do?" asked Sakura, shocked.

"Yup."

"What do you do?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes as Naruto avoided looking at her.

"Naruto...."

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Naruto mumbled, "but I can't tell you."

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Kakashi's shower was long and relaxing. He let the boiling water soothe his muscles, trying not to noticed the new additions to the small stall. Sakura had snatched one of his disposable razors, presumably for shaving her legs and such. The bar of soap was also worn down quite a bit, and pink hair tangled itself in the drain.

It didn't help him stop from thinking about her. Especially her in the shower. Her naked. Her rubbing herself....

Kakashi groaned as his member twitched and stiffened. He should _not _getting aroused over some random girl staying in his house for a few days. She would be leaving soon and that was that. He would be thankful to have his privacy back.

He wouldn't have to deal with her hair shedding everywhere, or the extra dog eared pages in his books, or the way she smiled brightly at him when he served her breakfast in the morning.

Kakashi groaned again, his cock completely stiff. He reached down, grasping it and tugging. His other hand reached out and supported himself as he leaned against the wall. His breathing quickened as his hand rubbed, back and forth. He thought about what her skin would feel like beneath his hands, a nipple in his mouth, her voice crying out his name....

He gasped as he came, thankful for the shower as it washed away his mess. He felt his stomach clench in shame. She was so much younger than him.

He finished washing himself up then stepped out of the shower. He paused after drying himself off, head tilted. He heard voices floating up from downstairs.

Quickly he dressed, forgetting to towel dry his hair and silently slipped down the stairs. The voices grew louder, and he relaxed as he recognized them. Naruto and Sakura.

Kakashi walked into the dining room. The first one who noticed him was Sakura. She grinned at him. "Good morning, Kakashi!"

Naruto followed suit. "Wow, you're up late!"

Kakashi smiled blandly. "Ah, my favorite housemate and favorite coworker. What a pleasant surprise," he said mildly.

He grabbed a glass of water, then went to join them at the table. He was surprised at how friendly they were being. Of course, Naruto could charm anyone, and Sakura seemed like a fairly sociable girl. He shouldn't be surprised.

He glanced at the single, empty plate between them and raised an eyebrow. Not that they could really tell with seventy-five percent of his face covered, but he couldn't help himself.

"To what do I owe this visit, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned, eyes twinkling. "Hinata wanted to ask you over for dinner. She said you were too skinny."

Kakashi hummed, glancing over at Sakura. She seemed entranced with his hair. Odd.

Naruto turned to look at Sakura. "You would be invited too, Sakura! Hinata would be so happy to meet you. I told her all about you!"

Sakura grinned, "Of course. I'd love to meet her. Anyone who puts up with you must be a goddess."

Kakashi frowned, bemused. "You two know each other?" he asked, confused.

Slowly Naruto's grin dimmed a little bit, and Sakura's eyes flattened, as though hooded.

"Ah, yes," mumbled Sakura, "we used to know each other when we were kids. We fell out of touch."

Naruto was frowning now. Kakashi could sense some tension between them.

"Is that so?" he stated softly.

Sakura nodded jerkily. Naruto's jaw clenched.

"We used to go to the same dojo," Naruto finally said, seeming to calm himself, though not quite regaining his exuberance.

"You used to fight?" Kakashi asked Sakura, surprised.

"Well, yes, a little bit." She shrugged. "I wasn't very good."

Naruto snorted.

Kakashi and Sakura turned to look at him.

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "She was terrifying, Kakashi. I never want to fight her again."

Sakura's cheeks flushed slightly. "Shut up, Naruto. You're exaggerating."

"No, I'm serious. All the boys were scared of you, Sakura! You were so strong-"

Naruto was cut off as Sakura reached out to smack the back of his head. "Ow!"

Kakashi stilled, shocked, for about a second before he laughed. Sakura looked at him, appalled, while Naruto pouted at Sakura. "What was that for?"

Sakura glared at him. "For your big mouth, that's what!"

Kakashi decided to interfere before Naruto dug himself an even deeper hole.

"Now children, children. No need to fight," he soothed.

Sakura scowled at him. "I'm not a kid."

"Well, you're about... what? Eighteen? Nineteen?"

Sakura's scowl deepened. "I'm twenty two."

Kakashi paused, trying to cover his shock. Did she look twenty two? Perhaps he was getting old. Of course, he was only thirty-six, but that was only four years away from forty.

"Oh." said Kakashi eloquently.

Sakura shot him another look, which Kakashi responded with by smiling blithely back. She huffed and turned back to Naruto.

"So, dinner at your place? When?"

Naruto blinked a few times. "Tomorrow maybe? I don't have a job tomorrow and I'm pretty sure Kakashi doesn't...."

Naruto glanced at Kakashi confirmation and Kakashi shook his head.

"So it would be perfect!" Naruto finished.

"Well," Sakura deliberated, "it's up to Kakashi." Then she turned to look at him with big, hopeful, puppy eyes. Kakashi tried not to look at her, but he could still see her out of the corner of his eye. He sighed.

"I guess so," he mumbled.

Sakura grinned and turned to celebrate with Naruto. Kakashi groaned internally. Dinner at Naruto's....

Damn.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

At about a quarter to six Sakura sat impatiently on the sofa, waiting for Kakashi to come down to take them to Naruto's . They were supposed to be there at six, and they still had to pick up something to bring as a thank you.

Sakura frowned, jiggling her leg and staring at the clock.

Ten till six.

She had dressed herself up in a plain brown skirt and lavender button up blouse. She had asked Kakashi if he had picked them out, but he had just shrugged and grumbled something before escaping to his room. She assumed he didn't buy women's clothes often.

Sakura huffed impatiently.

The previous day had been eventful. Naruto had stayed to visit, though she kept having to fend off his probing questions. He was angry at her blatant refusal to share with him what she had doing the last few years, but that was something she really couldn't share....

Later in the afternoon both Naruto and Kakashi left separately. Naruto had gone home, hugging her tight before he left. About a half an hour later Kakashi had left with just a "be back soon" and a friendly wave.

She avoided thinking about how he looked with his hair wet at the table. She didn't want to admit to herself that the man was growing on her, just a bit.

_'Like a fungus....' _

The mystery of him stopped her though. He was hiding something. They were _all _hiding something.

Five till six.

Sakura growled, then got up and stalked up the stairs. Kakashi had to be ready. She had told him an hour ago that they would have to leave soon. She knocked on his door.

Silence. Sakura tapped her feet then knocked again. Her irritation was ebbing, replaced by awkwardness. She paused, contemplating peeking into his room when the door opened.

Kakashi towered over her, shirtless, hair mussed and eyes muddled. He wasn't wearing his eye patch.

Sakura gaped.

Her gaze first traveled up his muscled abdomen. His skin was smooth, marred only by a few slashing scars. She studied his chest, his nipples tight from the cool breeze, then up his neck, which was covered by his mask. Then his eyes.

He was looking at her. She flushed, thinking about how she had just blatantly checked him out, but she was too enraptured by his right eye.

It was a bright red....

"Do you need something, Sakura?"

Sakura snapped out of her haze, humiliation coloring her cheeks.

"Umm. It's almost six. We're going to be late."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Sakura nodded, then walked off stiffly.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Kakashi was ready to leave by six fifteen. Sakura barely noticed him enter the room as she stewed in her own embarrassed turmoil. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

Sakura flushed. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Kakashi nodded awkwardly, grabbing two jackets. He helped put hers on before donning his own.

They stopped in front of the store and only Sakura ran in to grab a bottle of wine. She scowled, knowing next to nothing about wine, before picking out the prettiest bottle she could find that was within limit of the twenty Kakashi had given her.

The rest of the ride over was silent, and Sakura started to make resolutions to never knock on Kakashi's door again when they finally reached an apartment complex. Kakashi helped her out of the car and carried the wine. Sakura tried not to show her discomfort at his courtesy.

_'Almost like a date....' _whispered Inner Sakura.

Sakura frowned.

They knocked on the door at about five minutes to seven. Naruto grinned when he saw them.

"Finally!" he exclaimed, "dinner just finished cooking."

Sakura looked at him confused, "It wasn't already done?"

Naruto laughed. "Sakura, we always start later when Kakashi is invited."

Kakashi paused and smiled at Naruto. "I was late because a certain female needed to get ready."

Sakura gasped in outrage and shock at him. Naruto tried to stifle a grin, but failed.

"Kakashi! You are a liar!" hissed Sakura.

Kakashi shrugged serenely. "Something smells good. Aren't you hot, Sakura?"

Sakura shot him a glare as he moved to help her take her coat off, then hung it next to his on the coat rack. She calmed when a woman appeared from down the hallway. She had pale eyes, and even paler skin, contrasting with raven black hair. She was wiping her hands on a dish towel.

Naruto smiled at her proudly. "This," he presented, "is Hinata. Hinata, this is Sakura."

Sakura greeted the woman warmly, before they all went to enjoy dinner.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Sakura was a chatterbox on the way home. Kakashi listened to her, trying to punctuate her words with well times grunts and nods. She had been excited all through dinner, and had gotten along well with Hinata, despite Hinata's near crippling timidity. How she had asked Naruto out was beyond him, but it seemed to work out well.

"Hinata's really sweet, isn't she?" asked Sakura, turned to smile at him.

Kakashi nodded absently, pretending to concentrate on driving. Sakura twisted to stare out her window again. He was glad she was back to being her normal, social self. He should have paid more attention earlier to what he had been wearing. She had been rendered speechless when he had opened his door as he had.

He felt something twist in his gut. She had seen his eye.... It's not like it was a secret, but it was something he was not proud of. And while she had not seemed horrified, she had seemed.... Well, he wasn't sure.

They pulled into the driveway, Sakura walking behind him up to the front door. His lips quirked as she puffed into her hands and kept rubbing them.

"Cold?" he remarked.

Sakura nodded. "Very. Hurry up!"

Kakashi chuckled and let her in before him, shutting the door gently behind him. It wasn't too late, and he still wasn't feeling particularly tired. Neither was Sakura, by the looks of it.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked politely.

Sakura tilted her head for a moment, thinking. "Sure. I could use a drink."

Kakashi nodded, waved a hand at the couch for her to settler herself, then went to find what he had in his cabinets. He found a dusty bottle of vodka and even dustier bottle of wine. He chose the wine.

He brought the bottle out, along with two plastic cups filled about halfway.

"Fancy," laughed Sakura when she saw his balancing act.

Kakashi smiled. "I don't have wine very often. Or guests, for that matter."

"I hadn't realized," she commented dryly.

He settled down on the opposite side of the couch as, both relaxing into silence as they sipped they're wine. He couldn't help notice how often Sakura scrunched her nose after every drink.

He was about to pull out his book when she interrupted the silence.

"So, Kakashi, what do you do?"

Kakashi lowered a blank glance in her direction. "Do?"

Sakura rolled his eyes. "You know, as a job?"

"Ah," he muttered softly, "temp work."

Sakura's eyebrows shot up. "Temp work," she stated flatly.

"Yes," nodded Kakashi sagely, "temp work."

"Then how come Kurenai and Naruto refused to tell me about it?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Embarrassment most likely."

"Okay..." she trailed off, disbelief obvious in her voice.

Kakashi mused on why Naruto and Kurenai wouldn't just lie about their jobs. Of course she would be suspicious when no one would tell her. If they had just made something up.... Kurenai especially he was curious about. She was not one to take chances when it came to their work. So why? Kakashi frowned into his cup.

His gaze shifted to Sakura as she propped her feet up on the coffee table. Her skirt had ridden up, revealing pale skin and shapely calves. Kakashi snapped his gaze away, back to her face as she surveyed him through lidded eyes. He glanced at the wine bottle. She had already refilled her cup once. He wondered if she was tipsy. There was certainly a flush to her cheeks.

"Why do you wear a mask, Kakashi?" she whispered.

"Ah," Kakashi said, shifting slightly, "I believe you have already asked that before."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow. "Because it's comfortable, right?"

Kakashi nodded. He was feeling twitchy. "Right."

Sakura shifted a little closer. She had undone the top buttons on her blouse, and he couldn't help but stare at the minute amount of flesh revealed: collar bones, the top slope of a breast. Sakura set her cup down, then turned back to him.

"Can I take it off?" she asked.

"What?" Kakashi stuttered.

"Your mask. Can I take it off?"

Kakashi set his cup down as well, trying to give himself to time to respond.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Sakura. Aren't you tired? Perhaps I should head to bed." Kakashi babbled.

"I'm not tired. Please?" she pleaded.

Kakashi sighed, his shoulders slumping. He gave up.

"Have at it."

Sakura grinned at him, then scooted forward, almost on his lap as she gazed wondrously at his mask. He remained frozen, head tilted to stare strait at her.

She lifted her good hand up, agonizingly slow, and hooked a finger beneath his mask, next to his scar. His skin tingled where she touched him. Reverently, she began pulling down his mask. Down the bridge of his nose, over his lips, below his chin. Then his mask lay loose around his neck while she stared at him, eyes searching and taking in and _drinking _his features.

She reached a hand up, fingers smoothing over the corners of his mouth, as though trying to erase the frown he had. She smiled shyly at him.

"I like your face," she whispered.

Kakashi swallowed and allowed the merest hint of a nod. Her fingers remained cupping his cheek, jaw line, then lowered to his neck as she straitened and leaned forward. He could hear his blood pounding in his hears, a rush, too fast for time, too slow to him to think. Her lips were dry and warm against his cheek, slowly kissing the bottom of his scar. She moved her mouth to the corner of his lips, a whisper of a kiss, then pulled back to stare up at him. She was only a hairsbreadth away.

He leaned forward and kissed her. His hands, which had been resting limply in his lap, reached forward to settle on her waist. She tasted bitter, the wine they had been drinking still prominent on her lips. She opened her mouth and he swept his tongue in, tasting her, feeling her. She sighed and lifted her good arm to curl around his neck as she pressed against him.

A warmth was spreading through his belly, and he could feel his manhood twitch with anticipation. He wanted this. He craved the feel of her lips against his, her tongue against his. His skin prickled and burst with flame where she touched him, where her breasts pressed against his chest and a thigh rested awkwardly across his lap.

He turned and pressed her against the back of the couch, letting his hands roam, his fingers slipping beneath her shirt and up her belly and ribs. She gasped and whimpered as he rubbed a nipple through the thin material of her sports bra.

He left her mouth to press wet kisses across her cheek and down her neck. She tilted her head, allowing access while breathing in short, shallow pants. Little mews came from her throat as groped her, breathing her in and paying homage to the soft skin beneath her jaw, marking it with blossoming love bites.

She stopped him once his fingers began to dip below the waistband of her skirt.

"Stop, Kakashi... stop," she breathed, pulling away. His hands lingered for a few seconds before he withdrew completely. He tried not to look at her swollen lips or flushed cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "I shouldn't have done that."

Kakashi shrugged. "It takes two."

Sakura seemed to flinch slightly at his cool voice, lips thinning. "I want to," she murmured, "but I can't. I'm sorry."

"I understand," Kakashi said flatly.

Sakura eyed him. "I don't think you do."

Kakashi stood up and strode to the stairway, then turned to smile blankly at Sakura. "We're tired. It's late. I think it's time for bed." His mask remained loose around his neck.

Sakura stared at him, some kind of indecision warring on her features before she slumped over. "Yeah, you're right," she agreed.

He nodded, and turn to flip the lights out.

"Good night, Sakura." he whispered, attempting to keep his voice even.

"Good night, Kakashi."

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

He was gone when she woke up the next morning. Her head ached and her eyes were raw from crying herself to sleep. Never had she wanted anything more than continuing what was started last night, and never had she regretted actually beginning it as much she did either.

After he had disappeared up the stairs, she had whimpered, dropping her head to lean against the arm of the sofa. She still felt his hands and fingers on her, and it made her feel agonizingly empty. She wanted to follow him up the staircase, pound on his door, then jump him when he opened it.

But she couldn't. She would have to leave soon. She couldn't keep the connections she had. As much as she loved finding Naruto again, and as much as Kakashi made her feel warm inside, it wasn't an option to stay. She had already stayed in one spot too long. They would be looking for her, and she couldn't lead Them to innocent people.

Sakura felt her eyes well up and prickle as she tried to hold in the tears. She would not allow herself to be weak. She had to be strong and decisive. She had allowed herself a time of weakness and she was afraid it would cost her.

Sakura padded up to the bathroom to do her morning absolutions before going back down to the kitchen to rummage for some breakfast. The food was looking depleted again.

Something caught her eye. A yellow post-it note sat by the phone with a messy scrawl over it. Sakura glanced around then went over to study it.

_18.00 W_

_X-road Balt. &30th_

Sakura narrowed her eyes. It was a time and place, she was sure. Somewhere in the city. She frowned. Maybe it was just Kakashi meeting up with a friend. It probably wasn't anything, but.... She quickly copied the note onto another scrap of paper and stuck it into her pocket.

_'Just in case....'_

With that she went to make herself some breakfast and agonize over Kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Naruto does not belong to me. Please enjoy. And reviews make me happy and possibly mean faster updates. (But no promises, because my muse is a bitch. Seriously.)

**CHAPTER 4**

Kakashi sat in a dingy diner, sipping on a cup of black coffee that tasted like brewed mud. His fingers tapped impatiently on the speckled table as he waited. After a few minutes a bell tingled at the entrance and a blond boy came in, eyes searching until they landed on Kakashi.

He slid into the booth and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"What's this about, Kakashi?"

Kakashi shrugged, stirring his coffee as the waitress came over to take Naruto's order. After Naruto deliberated for a few minutes and finally chose something, the woman walked away and Naruto turned his attention back to Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. "I want to know more about Sakura."

Naruto frowned. "Sakura? Like what?"

"Her past. What she does. Why she is living at my place and not with her family?"

Naruto remained silent for a few seconds before responding. "I don't really know. She and her family just disappeared about six years ago. No notice. Nothing."

Kakashi frowned. Naruto continued. "We tried to find her, but everything was a dead end."

"We?" asked Kakashi.

"Sasuke and I."

"Ah."

Kakashi hadn't heard Naruto mention Sasuke in a while. The Uchiha had left their organization to work for the mob. He had heard the two had had a falling out and hadn't spoke to each other since. Kakashi hadn't realized Sakura had known Sasuke as well.

Sensing his curiosity, Naruto answered the unspoken question. "They were together, if you're wondering. The jerk was furious when we couldn't find her."

"She didn't contact him either?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. Like I said, it's like she just disappeared."

"And her parents...?"

"I don't know. They were always really nice. Her mom was quiet. I think she was sick a lot. Her dad was some kind of business man or something. He was always really friendly. He would always pick Sakura up from the dojo when we were little."

Naruto quieted as the waitress slid a plate in front of him.

"Anything else?" she smacked.

"No thanks."

She nodded and walked away. Kakashi kept his gaze directed on Naruto. It seemed as though Sakura was a mystery. She had been a normal girl with a happy family until about sixteen, when she just disappeared. Interesting....

Naruto shoveled food into his mouth, talking around bacon and sausage. "I don't know if this is true. But I heard that her mom died. She was sick a lot, though Sakura refused to talk about it."

That didn't help much. Even knowing what possibly happened to her mother, it left the question as the where her father was. If he was as successful a business man as Naruto seemed to think, then why was Sakura on the street with only change to her name?

"So," pushed Kakashi, "she hasn't said anything as to where she has been the last six years?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I tried to get her to talk, but she just got really mad."

They both remained silent for a while after that, Naruto eating and Kakashi staring at nothing. After Naruto cleared his plate he sat back, staring at Kakashi.

"If I know anything about Sakura," Naruto said, sounding surprisingly mature, "it's that she will hide things she thinks will hurt other people. She doesn't like help, and she has way too much pride."

"And a short temper," continued Kakashi. Naruto laughed.

"That too," he said, rubbing the back of his head as though a phantom might come out and smack him. "She used to not be that way, but she always wanted to keep up with us, so she changed herself."

Kakashi smiled. "You know, you can be surprisingly intelligent sometimes, Naruto."

Naruto grinned.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Nothing changed. At least, nothing on the surface changed. A few days passed and Kakashi remained his usual silly, flaky self. If Sakura learned anything though, it was that he was a glorious faker. She wasn't blind. She noticed the way he would look at her when he thought she wasn't paying attention, like he was about to panic and shove her out the front door with little or no warning.

She could tell it was time to leave. Something held her back though. On Wednesday, Kakashi left at about five. She clenched the note in her pocket, the one she had copied a few days ago from on the counter. When he had got home later that day, the note had disappeared. Sakura pretended like she hadn't seen it, and Kakashi pretended like it never existed.

He gave no warning before he left, just shrugged on his coat and said he would be back late. Sakura nodded and watched his car drive away from the window. He had carried a long, sword-like shape with him. About fifteen minutes later, Kurenai showed up.

She exclaimed over Sakura's healing process and took the splint off carefully.

"I'm sure it's fine," she said, "just don't put weight on it."

Sakura twisted her wrist around experimentally. It ached, but for the most part just felt stiff. After Kurenai had poked and prodded her for a few minutes, Sakura had left to get tea. Kurenai followed her and settled herself at the dining room table.

"So, are you two getting along well?"

Sakura nodded as she filled two cups with boiling water and black tea bags. "Yes, I think so. Milk or sugar?"

"No, thank you."

Sakura brought the tea over and sat across from Kurenai, wrapping her hands around the mug to nurse the warmth.

Kurenai watched her for a few moments, sipping her own tea.

"You look comfortable here." she stated.

"Kakashi is very good to me."

Kurenai hummed. "Do you like him?"

Sakura frowned. "He's very nice."

Kurenai smiled. "Yes, he is. But do you like him?"

Sakura flushed slightly, avoiding looking at Kurenai. "Yes," she mumbled, "but I'm not sure he likes me back."

The pregnant woman giggled. Sakura glanced at her in shock. "Sakura," she sighed amusedly, "you wouldn't still be living here if he didn't like you."

Sakura's eyebrows shot up. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't want me here."

Kurenai shrugged, but her lips curled as though she knew a secret no one else did.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Sakura woke up to cursing. Heavy breathing and cursing. She remained still, until she recognized the voice as Kakashi. He continued to mumble to himself and stumble.

"Kakashi?" she whispered.

He stilled, silent.

"Go back to sleep, Sakura," he responded, voice low and tight. Sakura sat up. He sounded different, abnormal.

"Are you alright?" she asked, standing up. She could see his shadow leaning against the door frame to the dining room.

"I'm fine," he gritted, "Go to sleep."

"No."

Sakura slowly made her way to a light switch. She could feel him watching anger and something else intensified the air. She sniffed. She smelled something metallic, and her stomach clenched. She flipped the light on.

"Christ...." she whispered.

Kakashi was covered in blood. His hair was pink, and his face was covered in rust red splotches. His eye patch was missing, and his red eye was dilated. Deep shadows painted the skin beneath eyes, and his cheeks was nearly gray with pain.

"Shit, Kakashi," she muttered as he slid to the floor, and she strode to him kneeling. "What happened to you?"

He just grunted as she pulled his coat off. "Most of it isn't mine," he hissed.

"Okay," she muttered, "okay, okay." She pulled his boots off, and socks. "Okay," she repeated, "we're going to the bathroom. Can you get up there?"

Kakashi nodded, and Sakura helped heft him up, draping one his arms over her shoulders. They stumbled up the stairs, barely making it. Sakura cursed Kakashi only having one bathroom, and it being at the top of the stairs. They finally made it, and Sakura laid him down in the shower. She took a few deep breaths.

"Kakashi? Kakashi, listen to me."

He blinked blearily at her. "I need to take some of your clothes off. Can you help?"

Kakashi nodded faintly and lifted his arms as she tugged the shirt over his head. Next came his pants, which was more of a struggle. She left on his boxers, then hesitated over his mask before removing it as well. Kakashi had closed his eyes. Sakura snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Kakashi! First aid kit. Where is it?"

He started, then mumbled, "Spare room...."

Sakura nearly growled. That room had been locked. She grabbed some towels. He had a long gash in his thigh, and another one on his right forearm. They didn't look deep, but they bled profusely. She wrapped the towels around his wounds, tying them tightly and hoping he didn't mind blood stains.

"A key, a key," she muttered, "Kakashi, is there a key to that room?"

Kakashi nodded slowly. "Pack. Key chain."

She had left his pack downstairs. Sakura raced down and upended his pack, dumping out the contents. She ignored the gun and knives, focusing the keychain with three keys on it.

_'Thank god for only three,' _she thought as she sprinted back upstairs, taking two steps at a time. She glanced into the bathroom to make sure Kakashi was still alive, then went the spare room. The first key unlocked the door.

She stepped in. The room was covered with weapons and books and maps. A desk to her right was piled with stuff and she went to it and started opening drawers. The first one revealed a pile of rusted throwing stars. The second had a half empty bottle of Everclear. Sakura wrinkled her nose and grabbed it. The last drawer had the first aid kit. Sakura opened it, relieved to find it stocked well, then grabbed it, and the Everclear, and the left the room.

Kakashi was slumped even further in the shower than he had been. Sakura left him and took off the towel around his thigh. The bleeding had slowed, thankfully. Sakura took out the spool of thread, gloves, needle, and bandages.

She looked up to find Kakashi watching her.

"Kakashi, I'm going to need to clean this and sew it up, okay?" she explained softly. He looked slightly worried.

"You know what you're doing...?" he mumbled. Sakura didn't respond, instead glossing over his question.

"It's going to really hurt. You probably know this." She unscrewed the cap from the Everclear and set it within reach. Kakashi made a grab at it, took a drink, and coughed. Sakura took it back and set it out of range. She needed it to clean his wounds. Before she started a thought appeared.

"Kakashi, is there anyone I should call? Kurenai maybe?"

Kakashi shook his head. Sakura looked at him for a moment, the grabbed a clean towel to stuff between his teeth. He looked started, then relaxed with understanding.

"Okay," she breathed, "here we go."

It felt like it took forever. Kakashi groaned, finally passing out after the third stitch. Sakura felt sweat break out on her brow and upper lip. Her hands trembled and had to keep swallowing so she wouldn't get sick. She finished with his leg, wrapping it up and turned to work on his forearm, which wasn't near as bad, but more difficult to sew since the skin was thinner and more resistant to the needle. Blood covered her gloved hands, and when she finished she scooted back and pressed her face against the cold tile of the bathroom floor.

She wasn't done yet though. She cleaned up the extra bandages and spilt Everclear, then went to mop the blood off his body. Most of it was on his face and in his hair, the rest of his body having been covered. But some still managed to trickle down his neck and legs. It came off easy enough, except for his hair. Sakura wetted it down enough to get the worst out then left it. Only a good washing would get the red stains out, and neither she nor Kakashi was in the position to do that.

Sakura took a few more deep breaths, then started trying to heave Kakashi up. She couldn't leave him in the bathroom. He was much heavier than he looked and Sakura muscles trembled and screamed at her to stop please stop. She ignored them and barely made it to his bed, where she collapsed with him. She stared at the ceiling, then got up and shifted him so he lay strait. She covered his lower half with a blanket, then stared.

He was pale, but his breathing was even and deep, only hitching every few minutes. Sakura sighed and dragged herself out of the room and down the stairs. She went to the kitchen and started going through drawers. She needed to find Kurenai's phone number, or even Naruto's. She managed to find nothing though, just junk and cracked kitchen utensils.

Suddenly, Sakura sank to the floor, hands shaking. A streak of dried blood trailed down her arm and she stared at it blankly before feeling her face tighten. She had been so _scared. _

She sat there until late, rocking back and forth, sobbing with relief.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Kakashi woke up abruptly after dawn. He stared at the ceiling, feeling his body ache and the sharp throb in his limbs. Turning his head he could glance out the window and saw the sun just rising. The blinding rays forced him to turn away, and he closed his eyes to rally himself before he sat up. When he did dots pranced before his eyes and he groaned. Blinking he cleared his vision to examine himself. His arm and leg were bandaged neatly, if not a bit unprofessional. Most of the blood had been cleaned off him, but he was positive some was still left in his hair. The strands felt stiff and his scalped itched. He was only in his boxers.

Kakashi got up, tenderly favoring his leg. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was. The amount of blood had been misleading, though that was not the first that had happened. Despite his irritation, he was grateful Sakura had been there. He probably would have bled out if it weren't for her.

Kakashi limped out of his room and slowly down the stairs, passing the bathroom. I quick glance revealed bloodied towels and a near empty bottle of Everclear on the sink. The first aid supplies were strewn across the tiled floor. When he reached the bottom he stood still, staring at the couch. Sakura leaned limply over the arm of it, fast asleep. A streak of blood painted her cheek a rust red and Kakashi frowned. Her eyes were rimmed pink.

He shook himself out of his reverie and stumbled into the kitchen.

The first thing he went to was the phone. He had to call Jiraiya. On the fourth ring the older man picked up.

"Hatake," Jiraiya greeted, "I thought you were dead."

"Not quite," Kakashi responded dryly.

Jiraiya chuckled fuzzily over the line. "So, you didn't show up last night. Tell me. I have a feeling I'm not going to like it."

Kakashi sighed. "The job was finished. I got waylaid on the way out. I think it was the mob."

Jiraiya remained silent on the other end. "That's not a good sign," he finally muttered, "I thought they were over that."

"I thought so too," agreed Kakashi.

"I'll have to talk to Tsunade about this. She might know more."

"I think it was some of Danzo's men."

Jiraiya cursed quietly. "Idiots. They don't know when to quit, do they?"

"No, they don't"

"Alright," said Jiraiya, "I'll call you with your next assignment in a few days. You need some resting time, I assume."

"Only a day or so."

"Don't overdo it. Can't have you getting permanently injured. And don't let your guard down. I wouldn't put it past them to go for you at home."

Kakashi gritted his teeth. "That would be very stupid of them."

"I agree. But they attacked you in the first place, so they can't be very smart anyway, can they?"

Kakashi grunted in agreement. They were lucky he hadn't been paying attention. It was the only reason they had been able to lay a few on him in the first place. Annoyingly, his mind had been preoccupied with a certain pink haired woman. When the group of men had burst out, Kakashi had barely avoided being skewered, instead only gaining the lacerations on his thigh and forearm. The irony did not escape him that the girl who preoccupied him and caused his wounds was the same girl who fixed him.

After a few more traded words Kakashi hung up, then immediately dialed Asuma. Asuma answered with a groggy, sleep laced voice.

"It's me," stated Kakashi.

Asuma cursed. "Why the hell are you calling me so early?"

"You needed to be warned."

Asuma remained silent for a few seconds. "What happened?"

Kakashi explained, interrupted only by Asuma's muttered curses.

"I wanted you and Kurenai to be warned. They might go after you as well," finished Kakashi after about five minutes.

"Shit," Asuma grumbled, "Yeah, we'll keep our eyes out. Watch yourself. I'm surprised. It's been years...."

"Jiraiya said the same. He's going to talk to Tsunade about it. Something might be up."

"Yeah, yeah. Something is always up when it concerns Danzo," Asuma grouched. "Well, I'm going to talk to Kurenai. She'll probably want to come over soon to visit with your girl, by the way."

"_My_ girl?" Kakashi commented mildly.

"_The _girl. Whatever. Kurenai has taken a liking to her," grunted Asuma.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Kurenai takes a liking to everybody."

"Except for the dead ones," Asuma pointed out.

"Yeah, well, those don't count. She probably would have liked them too if they weren't dead," Kakashi replied. Asuma chuckled.

"Anyways," continued Asuma, changing the subject, "take care. Keep me updated."

"Sure thing."

After hanging up Kakashi leaned against the counter, staring off into space. He was in a tight spot. Danzo was on the prowl again, which meant trouble for the organization. He never took the split from his mob organization well, and even years later he looked for revenge.

Kakashi's gaze dragged to the doorway to the living room. He had a decision to make. He couldn't keep Sakura around. It was too dangerous. If he was attacked she would be in the way. They would either kill her or take her hostage, or worse. He couldn't have that.

At the same time, it wasn't an option to just leave her somewhere. Even putting her up in a random hotel could be dangerous. If Danzo found any connection between Kakashi and the girl, he wouldn't hesitate to use her. And if she was in a hotel, Kakashi wouldn't be there to protect her.

Asuma's place wouldn't be any safer. He already had to look after Kurenai, who, in normal circumstance, would be able to take care of herself, but being pregnant left her vulnerable. The only other place who wouldn't mind the intrusion, possibly, would be Naruto and Hinata's. Kakashi was sure Naruto wouldn't mind the intrusion, and Hinata would probably understand. Sakura was the real problem. Would she understand?

Kakashi pondered that and came up with the answer.

_'Probably not.'_

She would get offended and want to stay. She would argue and use last night as an example. She would gripe and scowl and whine and ultimately he would feel like a guilty, controlling geezer.

Kakashi sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Don't own Naruto. Love reviews. Blah blah blah. Still not beta'd, so forgive the mistakes.

**CHAPTER 5**

Tsunade groaned and slammed her palm against the desk, covering her face with the other hand. Shizune remained frozen by the entrance, trying to not make any sudden movements with her boss so irritated. Jiraiya lounged back in his chair like he was watching a ball game.

The room they were in was Tsunade's office. It was small, but comfortable, with splintered wood paneling and papers stacked in nearly every corner. A stack had fallen and scattered with Tsunade's expression of anger. She took a few deep breaths, then reached into a drawer to grab a bottle of sake. Jiraiya pouted slightly when she didn't offer him any. The window behind Tsunade offered the view of another brick building across a decrepit courtyard.

"As I was saying," continued Jiraiya, "Kakashi was attacked, and he thinks it was Danzo's men."

Tsunade took a swig out of her bottle, set it to the side, then leaned forward while crossing her fingers under her chin. Her amber eyes snapped furiously.

"So," she stated, "Danzo is at it again. He's interfering with business."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Are you surprised?"

Tsunade sighed, "Not really. I just thought he would honor the deal longer than this."

Jiraiya stoked his chin thoughtfully, gazing out the window behind Tsunade. "Perhaps something is going on inside. He's probably feeling threatened somehow."

"By what?" grumbled Tsunade, "we've avoided the hits on his people, and our business is obviously not as bustling as his." She waved her hand around the dusty office to prove her point.

"Even a mosquito can be deadly," replied Jiraiya. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Don't pull that with me. Just figure this out, Jiraiya. I want to know what were dealing with. In fact, get me Shikamaru--he might be able to think something up."

"Yes, master."

Tsunade shot him a glare as he stood up, then he paused.

"By the way," he declared slyly, "I have some interesting news."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and took another swig from her bottle, waiting for him to continue.

"A little fox told me Kakashi has a _girl _living with him. Interesting, hm?"

Tsunade frowned after wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve. "A girl? Do we know anything about her?"

"Nothing, other than Naruto trusts her implicitly."

The busty woman rolled her eyes. "He still trusts Sasuke even after everything. What's her name?"

"Haruno, Sakura."

Tsunade tapped her chin. "Why does that name sound so familiar? Haruno...."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Should I ask around?" he questioned.

"Do that. Don't say anything to Kakashi though. He'd be irritated enough knowing that we know. Idiot man."

Jiraiya grinned and went to leave, giving Shizune a passing leer as she scowled at him.

"Oh, and Jiraiya?" Tsunade said sweetly, "Stop charging your whores to us. Use your own damn money."

Jiraiya's shoulders slumped. Damn.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Sakura woke up to a nearly naked, bare faced Kakashi leaning over her.

She shrieked and pulled a blanket over her head.

"Ah, you're finally awake," he said mildly.

Sakura counted to ten under the blankets before she sat up to look around. Kakashi had moved away, leaning against the wall watching her. Sakura couldn't help but stare. She had seen his face before--she blushed remember the context of that night--but never in a way she could really study it. He wasn't smiling, but his eyes seemed to bubble humorously.

Sakura's eyes dragged down his body then. She inspected his lean chest, long legs, muscled thighs. Her eyes stopped at his bandages.

"You shouldn't be up," she finally said.

Kakashi's lips quirked at that. "I'll be okay."

Sakura frowned. "You were really hurt. You bled a lot."

Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly, staring at something invisible above her head. Sakura sighed and got up, scratching the back of her neck and yawning. She felt grungy. Dried blood still flecked her skin.

"You need a shower," Sakura pointed out to Kakashi, looking directly at his hair.

Kakashi frowned. "I'm not that dirty, am I?"

Sakura stared at him flatly. "Yes. Yes you are."

Kakashi sulked slightly and Sakura made her way to the dining room, only to be stopped as she passed Kakashi. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. She stared at his hand, then up at his face, which was looking at her searchingly.

"Thank you, Sakura," he said, his voice deep and rumbling.

Sakura felt her cheeks warm as she stared up at him, and she felt slightly entranced. "Anybody else would have..." she mumbled, trailing off as he moved a little closer. She couldn't breathe. There was an expectant hush in the air, as though both were just waiting for _something _to happen. His callused began to slide gently up her arm, a whisper of a touch, but she felt it all the way to her belly, to her thighs, to her toes, as though her whole body was focused on feeling that single caress.

The reverie was cracked as a knock came to the front door. Kakashi's hand snapped away, his eyes dimming as though shutters had been pulled over his emotions. Sakura flushed and took a step back.

"You should probably get dressed," she muttered awkwardly. "I can get the door."

Kakashi nodded and limped off. Sakura waited until he was at the top of the stairs before answering the door.

It was Kurenai. She took one look at Sakura, the dried blood and shadowed eyes, and burst in.

"What happened?" Kurenai barraged, searching the room with her gaze.

Sakura shut the door behind her. "Kakashi's getting changed," she said. They heard the shower start above them. "And taking a shower too, apparently."

Kurenai rounded on Sakura. "Tell me what happened."

Sakura shrugged. "I honestly don't really know. He just came home last night injured."

"He hasn't said anything?" Kurenai asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I only just talked to him, but he seemed okay."

Kurenai slumped slightly, a relieved sigh issuing from her lips.

Sakura smiled grimly. "Do you want some tea?"

Kurenai nodded and followed, sitting herself at the dining table with a groan. Sakura glanced at her curiously and Kurenai laughed thinly. "The baby," she explained. "It's a little more difficult to move around at this point."

Sakura laughed and finished preparing the tea. She settled herself in as Kurenai stared out the window. Sakura listened as the shower stopped. Kakashi would be down in a few minutes.

Sakura was right, Kakashi appeared a few minutes later, hair wet and dripping. He had donned a pair of navy blue sweat pants and a plain black t-shit, along with his mask. His bandages had been rewrapped messily. Kurenai focused on the same thing.

"You were injured," she stated.

"Only a flesh wound," Kakashi replied.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed. Sakura, sensing the tension, stood up. The other two glanced at her curiously and Sakura smiled at them apologetically. "I think I need to take a shower." She waved down at herself. "I'm a little gross."

Kurenai smiled as Sakura left the room. She could feel Kakashi's eyes on her the whole way.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Kakashi turned to look at Kurenai after Sakura looked at the room. Kurenai studied him with an upturned eyebrow and pursed lips.

"What?" he asked.

Kurenai just smiled enigmatically. "Nothing."

Kakashi frowned and went to sit at the table. Kurenai stood up.

"Strip," she ordered.

"Kurenai, I didn't know you felt that way about me," Kakashi joked blithely.

"Don't be cute, Kakashi," Kurenai said flatly, "I want to see your injuries. You were limping."

Kakashi sighed as though in agony then quickly pulled off his sweat pants, leaving him in front of a woman in his boxers for the second time that day. He pulled out his book from where he stuffed it in his pocket as Kurenai kneeled down to unwrap his leg and forearm. There was a few minutes a blissful silence before Kurenai interrupted it.

"Kakashi?"

"Mm?"

"Did she do this?"

Kakashi glanced down at Kurenai, who was currently studying the stitches on his leg.

"Yes," he answered.

Kurenai frowned thoughtfully, eyes taking in every detail of the clean, strait sutures.

"This is not armature work, you know that, right?" she mumbled as she picked up the bandage to rewrap his thigh. She did a much better job than he had. Kakashi shrugged at her comment, studiously focusing on his book.

"I'm surprised you let her work on you," she expressed, voice tactfully even.

"I didn't have much of a choice," he replied.

"You were that out of it?" Kurenai stated at him, surprised as she rewrapped his arm cleanly.

"No," Kakashi muttered, "she's just that forceful."

Kurenai laughed and dragged herself back to her seat, staring at Kakashi thoughtfully.

"You still haven't found anything new about her?" she asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "Naruto knows her. But not where she's been the last few years."

"Interesting..." mumbled Kurenai. "I'm surprised you haven't figured out more. You're the master of espionage after all."

"She's not an enemy, Kurenai."

Kurenai shot him a disbelieving look. "And when has that stopped you before?"

Kakashi shrugged.

Kurenai smiled knowingly but decided to let the line of questioning drop. They sat for a few minutes of contented silence. Kurenai sipped her tea and Kakashi read. He put the book away when the dull thrum of the pipes leading to the shower silenced. Kurenai shot him another indiscernible look right before Sakura entered the room again.

"A nice shower, Sakura?" Kurenai asked politely, and Sakura nodded, flushing as she caught of Kakashi in his boxers again. He had yet to don his pants.

"You're going to get sick," she said pointedly, and Kakashi shrugged, but made to slip them back on. Sakura slid into the seat next to Kakashi.

"You did a good job with his injuries, Sakura," Kurenai finally said.

"Ah," Sakura replied awkwardly. "Thank you."

Kurenai nodded. "It almost looks as if you've had experience."

Sakura shook her head, relaxing a bit. Kakashi watched her face for a hint of something, anything, but she seemed to not be hiding anything. "I just like reading medical books," she stated a bit bashfully. "It's always interested me."

"Interesting," Kurenai smiled. "Have you ever thought to go to school for it?"

"Um..." Sakura faltered, "I have never really had the chance."

Kakashi remained silent. Sakura was being interrogated--in a friendly way, but interrogated none the less. He was too curious to stop it though. Similar questions had been going through his mind as well. Kurenai just put up a better pretense of polite chatter than Kakashi was able to.

"That's unfortunate," replied Kurenai. "May I ask why?"

Sakura's back was strait, shoulders tense and brittle looking. "It's really expensive."

Kurenai nodded. "Perhaps you should look into some loans or grants?"

Sakura nodded. "I may do that," she said noncommittally.

They remained silent for a few seconds until Sakura changed the subject. "Do you want some tea, Kakashi? I forgot to ask."

"That would be nice," he replied. Sakura got up and padded to the kitchen, going through the motions of boiling water. Kurenai stared at Kakashi, her eyes obviously relaying a message.

_'The girl is hiding something....'_

Kakashi nodded then shrugged.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

A few days passed and the fridge was nearly empty. Sakura frowned as she searched the cupboards for something edible only to find tomato sauce, canned corn, and dog treats. Kakashi didn't have a dog, so she wasn't sure why those were in there, but they looked old.

Sakura glanced at the time, so see it was a little past noon. Kakashi hadn't appeared from his room yet, but... she was damn hungry, and she certainly wasn't going to eat dog biscuits. Unfortunately, getting food also meant being forced to go to Kakashi's room. The last time had been more than awkward. The grumbling of Sakura's stomach made the decision for her.

She stalked up the stairs and stood in front of Kakashi's door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

"Kakashi?"

She waited a few seconds, then a muffled "come in" floated through the door. Sakura paused, then cracked the door and slipped in.

Kakashi was still in his bed, laying on his belly. The blankets pooled around his waist, revealing him to be shirtless. Sakura stared, entranced for a few seconds, until he turned his head to stare at her curiously. He looked to be half asleep. Sakura blushed.

"Um," she stuttered, "I was wondering if there was a grocery store nearby. I could pick us up some groceries."

Kakashi mumbled something and closed his eyes. Sakura stood there awkwardly.

"I'll go," he finally yawned.

"No, you need to sleep. I can go alone," she protested.

Kakashi opened his eyes again, blinking. "Okay... Down a few streets. Off 15th." Sakura nodded, memorizing the street. "My wallet is on the counter," he continued, "take forty."

Sakura nodded again. "Thank you, Kakashi."

He mumbled something and turned his face back into the pillow. Sakura nearly laughed, but restrained herself and snuck out of the room, closing the door behind her softly. She nearly bounded down the steps, excited at being able to get out of the house for a bit. She was going stir crazy, and had nearly finished reading Kakashi's Icha Icha series. Going grocery shopping was a good excuse to get out.

Sakura found Kakashi's wallet by the phone. It was simple black leather, fraying at the corners. Sakura smiled fondly as she flipped it open. At the front was his license. She studied the picture. He looked bored, and perhaps a tinge uncomfortable. He wasn't wearing his mask.

Behind that was a debit card, shoved in with a movie rental card and a library card. Sakura stared longingly at the library card but resisted the urge to swipe it. Kakashi was bound to notice if she did, and it would probably dissolve any trust he had with her. She had stopped asking him about what had happened a few nights ago on the same principle. He refused to answer, and seemed to just get irritated whenever she pushed it. It frustrated her to no end, but she would just have to wait for him to tell her, or search out the truth herself.

Sakura grabbed the money and stuffed it into her back pocket. She bundled herself up in one of Kakashi's jackets and a scarf, and, as an afterthought, grabbed her knife and photo from the washroom where she had left them after washing her old jacket. It never hurt to be too careful.

It was clear but cool outside. The sun shone brightly, and Sakura reveled in the feel of it on her skin, despite the nipping cold against her cheeks. She set off at a brisk pace to keep herself warm, memorizing the layout of the neighborhood. After about ten minutes she reached the busier roads and from there easily find the grocery store.

It was small, compared to other grocery stores, but of a good enough size to stock what a chain store usually carried. The floors were dirty and the lights dim but Sakura was still grateful anyway. She grabbed a hand basket and began to peruse the aisles.

Her basket was about half full when her skin prickled with nervousness. She casually grabbed a box of crackers to study while glancing down the thin aisle. Sakura tried not to tense when she saw two men at the end, staring at her. With an extremely relaxed air, she put the crackers in her basket and began to meander the opposite way.

Sweat broke out on her forehead and she could feel her blood beating loudly in ears. They had found her. She didn't know how. She hadn't been out in weeks and even then she hadn't been anywhere they would know.

Her brain raced through possible escape routes from the store. She rounded the corner of the aisle, pausing, then turning left where she saw the swinging doors to the back room of the store. The front door would be blocked, she was positive. Glancing down the aisles she saw one man keeping pace with her. The other had disappeared, which meant he was probably behind her.

Sakura quickened her pace minutely, trying to keep her breathing even and calm. The grungy black doors were only a few feet away. Sakura pretended to nearly walk passed them before she spun, dropped her basket, and sprinted through them. She could hear a shout, but ignored it and slowed to search the storage room for an exit. She felt relief as an emergency exit came into view, and immediately took off for it. Behind her, the swinging doors slammed open. Sakura didn't dare look back for fear that she would lose even a second time.

Panting breaths behind her, heavy footsteps, and Sakura forced her muscles to go go go. She cursed the heaviness of her jacket as it chafed and slowed her down.

Sakura reached the door and pushed through. Alarms sounded, a screeching, piercing sound that made Sakura want to cover her ears. She was through the doorway when a large figure appeared before her. Sakura cursed and made to avoid him but wasn't fast enough. His fist swung at her gut, and Sakura felt the air leave her lungs at the force of it. She felt like retching, and when she fell limply, a strong arm caught her.

"Good job, Kisame," a smooth voice said from behind her. Sakura tried to take in deep breaths, not moving as she tried to regain her wits. She wanted to just drop and curl in to herself, but she couldn't afford to.

She looked up, facing a nearly gigantic man with small eyes and a blue tinge to his skin. She grinned when he saw her looking at him.

"Fast, but not fast enough, girl," he stated maliciously. Next to him another man stepped up. He was much smaller, slender even. His blood eyes stared at her under a fringe of raven black hair.

"Itachi," Sakura gritted out.

"Sakura," he greeted, "we have been looking for you."

Sakura snarled, "let me go."

Itachi frowned. "No, I don't think so."

Kisame pulled a roll of duck tape and Sakura grimaced as he bound her hands behind her back tightly. Deftly he patted her down, removing the knife, photo, and cash from her pockets, then he grabbed her neck tightly, pushing her in the direction of the parking lot.

"Don't try anything," Kisame warned, "or you'll be hurting more than you are now."

Sakura glared at him, but turned back to Itachi. "How did you find me?"

Itachi shrugged. "Luck. We weren't even looking for you. At least, not here."

Sakura frowned. She must have the worst luck in the world if that were true. She didn't ponder it further though, instead focusing on how she was going to get away. The odds were stacked heavily against her. Her hands were bound, and she was being escorted by two presumably strong fighters. At least she knew Itachi was, and Itachi wouldn't lower himself to be paired with someone substandard.

They came up to a black car. Kisame opened up the back and shoved her in. She stumbled and fell, and he laughed. Itachi went to the driver's side, while Kisame went and settled into the passenger's seat. Immediately Sakura set to work twisting her wrists against the tape, trying to hide her winces as it tore her skin. Kisame kept glancing back at her with a malicious smirk, and each time Sakura would still and glare at him defiantly.

"Girl's got some spark, " he said to Itachi, who just glanced at her through the rear view mirror and didn't respond.

They were driving to the city, and Sakura felt panic creeping in. She got her bonds loosened by the time they were driving through crowded one-way streets and towering sky scrapers. She slipped the tape loose and waited patiently until they came to a stop at a street light.

Quickly, trying not to think about it, she jumped for the door, pulled up the lock and threw herself out. She landed on all fours, and her knees burned from scraping the pavement. She didn't let it slow her down though and instead picked herself up and began sprinting down the street.

She could hear Kisame curse somewhere back behind her, which made her push her body even more. She didn't want to find out what he would do to her if she were caught.

She pushed past people, ignoring their exclamations of anger and indignation. She turned down another street, then down an alley. She didn't stop. Her lungs burned and her legs ached but she forced herself to keep going, weaving through streets hoping she had lost him.

She finally had to slow, and ducked into a department store. She strode through until she found a bathroom sign. She entered, surprising a woman who was doing her makeup. The woman eyed Sakura's appearance incredulously, and Sakura smiled back at her politely before locking herself in a stall at the far end. A few seconds later the woman left and Sakura released her held breath. She collapsed against the stall, her breath coming out in shallow pants, her limbs shaking. Slowly she slid to the floor, not caring about sanitation, and put her head in her hands.

_'Careless. You were very careless,' _her Inner voice whispered.

She had been. She had stayed in one place too long and had put other people at risk. A coil of guilt nearly choked her. She had been so lucky they had seen her at the store, lucky that Kakashi hadn't been with her, lucky they didn't know where she had been staying.

Sakura nearly groaned. She was so screwed. Kisame had taken everything from her pockets, even the last photograph of her family. Tears threatened to squeeze from her eyes, but Sakura held them back. It was not the time to cry. It was the time to think. She was homeless, penniless, friendless, and they were searching for her. Now that they knew she was in the area they wouldn't stop searching.

_'So screwed,' _her Inner voice repeated.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **First off, I want to say this was a one-shot that got WAY out of control. It was not at all supposed to be this long. Second, I want to thank all those that reviewed. IshtarAli, i'mtheone, angel897, Lawlietliveson, AwesomeEyes, Dark Krissia, nickule, Pance, minniemousemom, AlinaLotus, dontcallmenutmeg, devinemendy, Hayeden 14, Readalot-TMB, Kakashisgf, and IeKeys. THANK YOU!

Next: There WILL BE an epilogue. So stay tuned. Last: I don't own Naruto. I do love reviews though!

**CHAPTER 6**

Kakashi wasn't worried until four passed and Sakura was still not home. She had been gone for hours, and while at first he could delude himself into thinking she had made a side trip, he could only do that for so long. He tried not to feel too worried. After all, it could be she was just reveling in escaping the house by herself for the first time in weeks. But still....

Kakashi grabbed his keys and wallet and strode out of the house to this car. He would double check, at least. Maybe she would be doing nothing except relaxing at a cafe or lounging at the library and he would have to deal with her anger, but that was better than doing nothing if she was in trouble.

The first place Kakashi stopped at was the grocery store. He entered, checking the aisles for any sign of the pink haired girl. He didn't see anything, but he didn't expect to either. He ended up going to the check stands, which were thankfully empty of customers. The checker in the express lane was a teenage girl with neon orange hair and heavy makeup.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a girl with pink hair come through here? Perhaps a few hours ago?"

The girl regarded him a few seconds with a slightly put upon expression, eyeing his mask suspiciously.

"No. I'm pretty sure not," she finally said.

"Ah...." said Kakashi.

The girl leaned against the edge of her check stand, crossing her arms. "But," she finally said, being a little helpful, "the fire alarm went off a few hours ago, so maybe she didn't go through a line."

Kakashi frowned. "Was there a fire?"

"No, someone opened one of the back doors."

She turned away to help another customer who walked up and Kakashi meandered off thoughtfully. It could just be a coincidence. Glancing around, Kakashi made his way to the back of the store. In most stores, he found, there were usually two rooms where video feed was hooked up. The first room was the manager's office, which would certainly be occupied. The second room was usually another room in the back dedicated to camera and video supplies. It was also were a security guard would be if the store had one. Luckily, the store was so small that Kakashi was almost certain they would not have an official security guard.

Kakashi slid into the backroom, glancing around to make sure no employees might catch him. He remained by the swinging doors until he caught sight of another door, painted a peeling, dingy blue. Checking the room again, Kakashi strode over to it quickly.

The door was locked, but Kakashi expected this. From his coat pocket he took out a stiff wire and a pin. It took a few minutes, but Kakashi got in, grateful the back room was so deserted in this store. He shut the door behind him as he entered the closet size room. A monitor sat on a rusted metal desk to his right, along with stacks of dated tapes on a shelf. Kakashi studied them quickly, not finding the one he was looking for. It must still be taping.

Kakashi sat at the desk and began to rewind the VCR. A simple keyboard sat before him, and depending on which button her pressed he could go to a different camera. He stuck with the camera that pointed directly at the front sliding glass doors. He rewound until a little before noon before he caught sight of her. She had entered, and Kakashi frowned because if she had exited that way then he should have seen her. Sakura had wondered over to the baskets, smiling, before walking out of view.

Kakashi switched through the other camera lenses, catching glimpses of her trotting down the frozen food aisle, or fingering produce thoughtfully.

Then she disappeared. He couldn't find her anywhere. Slowing the tapes down, Kakashi watched the time on one. It skipped fifteen minutes. The tapes had been tampered with.

In a flash Kakashi set everything back to normal and walked out. He was almost positive now something had happened to Sakura, and he cursed himself for not noticing earlier. Dusk was already setting, making it more difficult to find her.

Kakashi kept his cell phone in his car. He dialed quickly.

"What's up?" Naruto asked fuzzily, as though he had been napping.

"Sakura is gone," Kakashi announced flatly.

_"What?"_

"Since about one."

"How did you lose her, Kakashi?" Naruto growled.

"She went to the store and didn't return. I checked the tapes. She definitely entered the store, but didn't exit. They were tampered with and approximately fifteen minutes were missing from them." Kakashi explained quickly.

Naruto cursed. "Okay, I'll get right on it. Where are you going now?"

"I'll check the area where I found her. Maybe something is around there."

"Okay. I'll contact a few others and call you in an hour."

Naruto hung up and Kakashi threw his phone into the passenger seat. He gripped the steering wheel, clenching his jaw with muted anger. Somewhere beneath that, not admitted, there was also the slight tremor of fear.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Jiraiya was dreaming. Jiraiya was in heaven in his dream. Everywhere he looked he was surrounded by long legged, large breasted, pouty lipped women. He loved them. And they _loved _him.

It was just when the brunette sat in his lap that the phone rang, and all of his beautiful, loving women disappeared into a pipe dream puff while Jiraiya remained mournfully anchored in reality. He rolled over with a growl and answered.

_"What?"_

"Jiraiya, we need you?" breathed Naruto urgently.

Jiraiya let his head collapse into his pillow with a groan. "At," he checked the clock, "midnight, Naruto?"

"Sakura is missing. Kakashi thinks she was abducted."

Well, shit. Jiraiya sat up, rubbing his face tiredly. "I take it you want me to get a hold of my contacts, then?"

"Yeah. We've been looking for hours but can't find her anywhere. We've checked some of the regular mob hide-outs but they were deserted."

"Odd," replied Jiraiya. "All of them?"

"Yeah."

Jiraiya scratched his chin, staring at the wall across the room. "Abnormal," he finally muttered. "Something up." He paused. "I'll call you back in a bit. Don't do anything stupid."

"If it helps Sakura I will," muttered Naruto rebelliously. Jiraiya ignored him and hung up, reaching to dial another number.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Itachi paused as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He glanced at Kisame and Hidan who were hovering over a map of the city streets. They had it flattened haphazardly against a damp brick wall and cursed every time it ripped or fell. It was past midnight and they still hadn't found the girl. They had scoured the city in an ever widening circle from where Kisame had lost sight of her, but they had yet to find a trace.

Itachi glanced at his phone screen, frowning.

"Phone call," he said flatly. Hidan ignored him and Kisame nodded before they focused back on the map. Itachi walked down the street a ways before he answered.

"This is a bad time," he greeted.

"It's always a bad time," responded Jiraiya. "But we have a little bit of an emergency."

"I'm listening," Itachi said, glancing covertly behind him to ensure the other men were still preoccupied with the map.

"We have a missing person. A certain Haruno, Sakura. Would you know anything?"

At her name, Itachi's eyebrows lifted up, and he almost felt amused. "Haruno, hm?" he said, mildly.

"Yes," said Jiraiya, sensing that Itachi knew something. "I certain Fox and Hound are on the lookout for her. And who knows who else."

Itachi frowned. "How did she get involved with you guys?"

"Ah, so you do know something," stated Jiraiya.

"Yes. We happen to be looking for your girl right now, ironically enough."

"Why are your people looking for her?" questioned the older man.

"Danzo wants her. We don't know for what. We've been searching for years and just managed to get her earlier at a grocery store. Scouting for your man Kakashi, incidentally. She escaped."

Itachi glanced behind him again to see his cohorts rolling up the map and watching him expectantly.

"I have to go," he said. "I don't have any other information. Just warn your guys. Most of our people are out searching as well."

"This girl must be something special to have both sides searching for her," mumbled Jiraiya. "Well, hope we find her first." Then he hung up.

Itachi lingered for a moment too, before he whispered, "I hope so too."

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Once upon a time there was a little girl. This little girl was a happy little girl. She had a loving mother, and a loving father and many loving friends. She didn't realize things were different in other families. After all, her friends either didn't have families, or their families were just like hers.

She didn't know that a mother was not supposed to stay in bed all day for fear of collapsing. She didn't know fathers were supposed to work a normal business day, instead of dealing secretly behind closed doors and tall, cold security guards. All of her papa's friends were to be called "uncle," except for a few, where she was forced to stay in her room when they were there. They didn't come over often though, so she really didn't think much about them.

When they weren't there she spend her time showing off her cool karate moves to her parents, where they would clap politely, until her father had to get the doctor because her mother was having trouble breathing.

It wasn't until later that she realized this wasn't normal. Mom's were supposed to shuttle their kids to and from school, and dad's where supposed to come home from work a little after five in the evening. After that, she started to watch a little more carefully, and the shadows of her family slowly came to light.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Sakura had scrounged enough change for coffee in one of the dingiest establishments possible. She huddled in a corner booth, out of sight from the entrance and any windows. She had the hood of her jacket up so her bright hair couldn't be seen.

She cradled her cup, ignoring the waiter who shot her irritated glances for staying so long but not ordering anything except a cup of coffee. Despite her attempted vigilance, Sakura's mind was slowly flat-lining. She was stumped, unsure of where she could go and what she could do. In previous encounters with her captures she always had _some _kind of backup, whether it was money, or a place to stay, or even something she could pawn.

The only thing she had, literally, was the clothes on her back. She had considered perhaps selling her jacket, but completely discarded the idea. It would be suicide this late in winter, and it wouldn't glean her enough money to get anything useful in turn.

Sakura sighed and leaned her forehead into the palm of her head. She didn't notice the shadow fall over her table.

"So tired," she whispered.

"Is that so, girly?" a voice crooned back.

Sakura jerked violently, finding herself face to face with the group of men she least wanted to see. Kisame grinned alarmingly at her, revealing a set of disturbingly pointed teeth. He slid into the booth, shoving her over and squishing her against the wall. Itachi and another man with silver hair and violet eyes slid across from her. Sakura remained silent.

"We've been out all night looking for you," commented Kisame lightly.

"Yeah?" replied Sakura, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"Fucking pain in the ass, seriously," griped the stranger, glaring at her. "I should be fucking praying right now, not searching for your stupid ass." Sakura, wisely, remained impassive.

Itachi looked around the table, then strait at Sakura. "I think it would be sensible," he said smoothly, "if you came with us calmly, Sakura."

Sakura answered, trying not to let her voice rise in pitch from fear. "And what if I screamed? We're in a public place."

Kisame's lips quirked. "I don't think that would very smart. You have a conscience, right?"

Sakura paled, clenching her fists in her lap. She caught Kisame's insinuation. If she didn't cooperate, then the other people in the diner would be hurt, possibly even killed. She didn't doubt they would follow through. These were not the petty criminals who roamed the streets and pick pocketed changed and beat up younger kids. These were the calloused criminals, the ones who did the dirty deeds for the organization, and either didn't care, or enjoyed it. Kisame seemed like the type who would enjoy it.

Sakura finally nodded. "Okay, I'll go."

Kisame reached and downed her coffee. "Tastes like shit," he said jovially, pulling out a crumpled five dollar bill to leave on the table. Then he grabbed her hand in a vice grip and tugged her out of the booth. Itachi and angry stranger followed at a more leisurely pace. Sakura's eyes roamed around the area, looking for any opportunity that could lead to escape, but found none. Kisame's hand tightened around hers and she winced slightly but tried to ignore it.

They all strode out. The waiter ignored them, and Sakura wasn't sure whether to be angry or relieved. Once on the street they walked about a few meters before arriving at a familiar black car. Itachi went to the driver's side again, and the stranger went to the passenger side.

Kisame winked at her. "You're in the back with me."

Sakura remained silent as he shoved her in, then followed suit. Itachi started the car and pulled away from the curb. Sakura stared out her window.

"You know, girly," mused Kisame, "I don't think we should take an chances this time."

Sakura had only a second to wonder what he meant before something hard hit the back of her head, and she was knocked out.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Danzo say behind a massive oak desk. It shone in the dim lights, it's lacquered surface interrupted only by the organized spread of papers and firearms. His expression and posture were stoic when the knock on his office door came.

"Come in," he ordered, leaning back in his chair expectantly.

Kisame and Itachi entered, expressions guarded and deferential. Sakura was flung carelessly across Kisame's shoulder.

"Danzo-sama," Itachi greeted, bowing his head fractionally.

"Itachi," Danzo replied, voice commanding and deep, "I'm assuming you got what I wanted." He nodded in Sakura's direction.

"Yes."

"And not too damaged, I hope?" hedged Danzo, threatening. "I need her lucid."

"Of course, Danzo-sama," Itachi ingratiated. Kisame remained silent. He let Itachi do the speaking for the two of them. Itachi was much better at not being so offensive at inopportune times. Itachi continued, "she should be awake soon."

Danzo hummed, eyes level, almost magnetized to the girl who lay unconscious in Kisame's arms. "Pity she's not awake now. I'm getting impatient."

Itachi kept his mouth shut, waiting for orders. Danzo thrummed his fingers across his desk. His wrapped arm was anchored comfortably against the armrest of the chair.

"Very well," Danzo waved, "take her to a room. I can't have her dirtying my carpet, can I?"

"Of course," acquiessed Itachi, inclining his head one more time before turning around.

"Oh, and one more thing, Itachi, Kisame." Danzo smiled, though there was no humor in it. It was a smile promising malice and pain if disobeyed. "Don't let her escape again. I really tired of these games, and inept men don't belong here."

Kisame looked like he wanted to snarl, but refrained, whirling to exit the room. Itachi remained for a few more seconds before nodding stiffly again, and following his partner out.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break **

Kakashi and Naruto crouched in an alleyway, merging into the shadows. They were next to a towering business building, one that blended in with the rest of the skyscrapers in the center of the city. Mechanically they checked over their weapons--holstering their guns and sheathing their blades to ensure smoothness in drawing.

Kakashi scowled. "I'm going to throttle her when we get her."

"Not if I get to her first," Naruto whispered darkly.

Both knew they were bluffing, but the irritation at being left oblivious as to why Danzo was so fixated on Sakura was a strong thing. Images of him spanking her, or possibly kissing her senseless, kept running through his mind. Perhaps both.

Naruto finished his check-up and pulled out a wrinkled blue-print for the building. Kakashi finished twirling his kunai experimentally and sheathed it fluidly before focusing his attention of the paper.

"So Asuma is going in here, Shikimaru here, and us here," Naruto informed while marking spots on the map with a pencil. "Jiraiya thinks she is probably being kept up top. Hasn't been able to contact his informant yet. So me and you will be searching top, others searching bottom."

"I'm assuming I'm paired with you because the stronger men are upstairs?" Kakashi stated dryly.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Of course, who better than the most awesome assassin ever?"

"Right. Awesome."

Naruto made a face at Kakashi's flat response and Kakashi rolled his eye. "Let's hurry up," Kakashi muttered, "we don't know if she is okay or not."

"Alright, alright. Let's just go. I don't care for plans anyway," said Naruto, crumbling up the map and stuffing it in a pocket.

"For once, I have to agree with you," replied Kakashi.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break**

Sakura felt heavy. It was as though a wet blanket was smothering her senses. Her nose was clogged, her eyes sealed shut, and her limbs numb. It took her a few minutes to realize she was laying on an extremely hard, cold surface. It took another few minutes for her to be able to open her eyes, blinking as a harsh, fluorescent light nearly blinded her.

Memories rushed back and she sat up with a gasp. Immediately, she regretted it as her vision tilted and swirled and her stomach heaved. She turned to the side and retched up the coffee she had drank earlier. Her head felt as though it was about to implode with the pressure, and she could feel her blood pounding.

Shifting away from the bile, Sakura sat with her head in between her knees, taking in deep breaths until the fuzziness vanished and thoughts came more clearly. Looking up, she found herself in a small, square room. The walls were white, the floor was a dirty, off white, and the ceiling was white. The only break in the color monotony was a rusted drain set in the middle of the floor. Sakura stared at it with distaste as she imagined why that drain was there. She imagined that the drain was not a good sign.

Steadying herself, Sakura slowly stood, leaving against the wall for support in case her body decided to rebel against her again. Darkly, she thought about what she would do to Kisame if she ever had him alone with a weapon in her hands and him at her mercy. He didn't need to hit her _that _hard. Gently, she brushed her fingers over the tenderness at the back of her skull and winced as a sharp pain shot through her head.

"Asshole," she muttered, her voice cracked and hoarse.

Sakura walked to the (white) door, proud of herself for only stumbling only once. She wasn't surprised that it was locked when she rattled the handle. Trying once more with no success, Sakura slid down the wall beside the door. Perhaps she could surprise whoever was coming in and get out before they had a chance to react.

Sakura played the scenario out in her mind and sighed. That wouldn't work and she knew it. Most liked whoever was sent would have a partner, and though she might be able to take one out, she knew she couldn't take two. These men we're trained fighters, and though Sakura was nifty in battle, she was not near as experienced as people like Itachi, or even Kisame.

Closing her eyes, Sakura mused over what she could do now. What she came up with was a series of images resulting in her beaten, tossed in garbage can, or even the good old cement block treatment. None of these ideas appealed to her, so she started thinking about other, more pleasant things.

She was halfway through imagining Kakashi without a shirt when the door beside her slammed open. The hulking figure of Kisame appeared, followed by the slim, almost delicate figure or Itachi. Sakura remained seated, craning her neck to stare up at them as they shut the door and turned to face her.

Itachi wrinkled his nose at the bile in the far corner, but said nothing. Kisame grinned. "Finally awake, girly?" he asked smugly. "Took you long enough."

"I hardly think that's my fault," Sakura quipped with a scowl.

Kisame shrugged. "Eh, you know how it goes."

"No, I can't say I do."

Kisame laughed raucously at her dry comment. Itachi remained expressionless, though his eyes narrowed slightly. "I do think you hit her a bit too hard, Kisame," Itachi admonished. Kisame's smile disappeared.

"Nothing we can do about it now," shrugged Kisame, "should we get her to Danzo?"

Itachi hesitated a moment. "I suppose we must," he finally said blankly. Kisame reached down and grasped Sakura's bicep, hefting her up. She staggered as white dots rushed through her vision.

"Carry her," Itachi commanded, "she can't walk herself."

Kisame scoffed, but dragged her over his shoulder. She hung limply, trying to ignore the way her head felt like it would split open from pain. She must have made some nice because Itachi glanced at her, then at Kisame.

"Carefully," he said pointedly.

They left the room and strode down a long, dimly lit hallway. The floor was carpeted and the walls were painted a soothing beige. Sakura vaguely noted that it looked like a rather normal hallway from a business, or an office. They passed some more closed doors and Sakura couldn't help but wonder if there were more people like her behind them, or whether they were actual offices.

Reaching the end of the hallway, they entered an elevator. Sakura shifted, hoping to relieve the sharp ache caused by Kisame's shoulder digging into her stomach. They stood in silence until the elevator door opened smoothly. The room they stepped into looked like a small waiting area, though it was ornate and much more ostentatious than any other waiting room Sakura had ever seen. They bypassed the cushy leather chairs lining the wall and went straight to the door at the end of the room.

A soft knock and a voice telling them to enter, and they were in an office. Sakura couldn't see who's office they were in, but she could hear his voice and it send shivers down her spine.

"Ah," the urbane voice said smoothly, "so she's finally awake. Set her down, Kisame, I want to see her face."

Swiftly Sakura was flipped over and set on the floor, facing a desk with a man behind it. Kisame settled a massive hand on her shoulder to support her. Sakura stiffened as she recognized the man behind the desk. His face was lined much more deeply than the last time she had seen him, and bandages were wrapped haphazardly on one side of his body, but she knew him.

"Uncle Danzo," Sakura greeted tightly. The whole wall behind him was windows, and from that Sakura could see the sun rising. She must have been knocked out for most of the night. It had almost been a full day since she had last seen Kakashi. She vaguely wondered what he was thinking about her disappearance.

"Ah, Sakura, so nice to see you after so long. We've been looking for you." Danzo smiled slightly, though it didn't reach his eyes. His voice was cold.

"I noticed," Sakura replied.

"It warms me that you still refer to me as Uncle after all this time. Your father would be proud of your manners, I'm sure."

Sakura felt sick. Her throat tightened and her belly clenched and rage simmered, deadly and furious in her breast. "Yes, well," Sakura hissed, "I'm sure if he was alive, he would be proud."

The smile slid off Danzo's face fluidly, and he waved a hand in the air faintly. "It was all for the best, Sakura. I'm sure you could understand."

"No, I really can't. You're a murderer."

Danzo shrugged and leaned back in his chair, completely relaxed. Sakura felt the burning kiss of tears in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

Danzo continued speaking. "He turned his back on the organization. He took some stuff that was ours, Sakura. Surely you can understand the concept of property, can't you?"

Sakura bit the side of her cheek.

Danzo hummed, "Well, perhaps not. You are your father's daughter after all."

The sun was higher now and the fiery rays burned into her eyes, but Sakura refused to look away from Danzo's smug face. Her pride was relentless and she would not allow herself to show any submission to that man.

"It took me a while to get you. It was a tad bit... vexing, to say the least." His fingers thrummed against the smooth paneling of his desk. "I'm looking for recompense."

"I don't have anything. You made sure of that, Uncle Danzo," scoffed Sakura.

"Money, Sakura, would be nice, but I didn't expect you to have that. I retrieved my funds from your father quite easily."

Sakura's control wavered. "How could you do this?" she ground out, uncaring about the consequences, "we needed that money. Mother--" Danzo interrupted her.

"Yes, I know all about that," he said mildly, "but did you really expect to allow him to use company funds for hospital bills?"

"Yes!" Sakura cried, "He would have paid it all back and you know it. You were his best friend, you were my Uncle! How could you turn your back on us?"

Sakura dragged in a shuddering breath to calm herself. Danzo remained quiet, staring at her thoughtfully.

Finally he responded. "I never hid myself. Your father knew what I was. He knew what I would do. I'm not a forgiving man, Sakura, which is why you are here before me instead of off gallivanting in the streets."

Sakura finally looked away from him, eyes flinty and bright.

"Before I decide what to do with you, I want to know one thing," Danzo continued, "did he give you anything before he died? Any papers, and chips, anything?"

Sakura turned to stare at him, eyes wide. Her face blanked. "No," she whispered, "if he did I would have given it up years ago."

Danzo frowned. "Not a surprise then. It was too much to hope that I could recover more. You're father was never good at looking ahead, was he?"

Sakura didn't, though Danzo didn't seem to expect her to. "Ah, well" he sighed, "I'll figure out something for you. Death would be a waste, I think."

His eyes raked over her body lewdly and Sakura had to suppress a shiver of revulsion. "I still don't understand," she stated bravely, though she felt anything but, "I had nothing to do with my father and the money."

"Sakura," he replied, as though the answer was obvious, "we're the mafia. Do you really think we just punish one person? No, the whole family is punished. Surely you should know this by now."

Danzo shrugged at her lack of response. "Take her back," he waved thoughtlessly at Itachi and Kisame, "I need time to think about what to do with her."

Kisame gripped her bicep tensely, but not tight enough to cause harm. Itachi paused. "Danzo-sama, if I may speak."

"Only if it will please me, Itachi."

Itachi's face remained blank. "She has some skills: fighting, hiding. They may be useful to us."

"You're going soft, Itachi. We don't need another guard."

Sakura stared in shock at Itachi. He did not look in her direction, instead he inclined his head to Danzo and followed Kisame out of the office. Once in the elevator the tension in all three of them drifted away like the sun dispersing a heavy fog.

"What was that about, Itachi?" grumbled Kisame, "You tryin' to get killed?"

Itachi stared straight ahead. "No, Kisame, but I don't believe in wasting valuable resources to pursue petty revenge."

"You're in the wrong business then," Kisame replied lightly.

Sakura remained silent, though her brain remained active. She mulled over Itachi's comments, and then over Danzo's response. He would plan something truly awful for her, she was positive. But, depending on what he decided to do with her, it could provide an opportunity to escape. The elevator stopped and they exited quickly, striding back down the hallway, though Sakura couldn't remember which door was hers.

They stopped at a door and Itachi was reaching for the handle when a voice cut through the silence.

"What the _hell _is this?"

Sakura looked up and gasped. "Sasuke?"

He was older, she noticed, and thinner than he used to be. His cheeks were sallow and shadows looked engraved beneath eyes. A sword hung from his hip casually. His gaze darted between her and Itachi.

"What is going on?" he asked, voice steady and flat, but she could tell it was like the calm before the storm.

Kisame was the first to reply, "It's nothing, kid. Bead it."

Sasuke's face darkened and he turned to stare at Itachi expectantly. "Tell me now."

Sakura felt the urge to yell at Sasuke, to tell him that she was captured and he should save her, but she held back. If he was here, patrolling the hallways so relaxed, then he was not an intruder, which meant he worked for Danzo. Sakura couldn't help but wilt a little. She had missed _so much _in the years she spent running.

Itachi sighed, "We can't stay in the hallway. Come in with us."

Sasuke remained stiff, suspicious, but jerked his head slightly in ascension. Itachi opened the door and Kisame pushed her. She was followed by the men, Itachi the last to enter and the one to shut the door firmly behind him. Kisame relaxed against the wall, keeping an eye on her and apparently ignoring the brothers.

"Unnecessary drama shit," her muttered to himself.

Itachi glanced at Kisame but nothing registered on his face. Sasuke began to stride across the room towards Sakura, but Itachi stopped him.

"Don't," he scolded, "Danzo wants her personally."

Sasuke glowered. "How?" he breathed harshly, "Why?"

Itachi glanced back at her. "I can't say."

Sasuke exploded, "We were looking for her! And you _knew. _The whole time you knew, and--"

"I didn't know, Sasuke!" Itachi countered harshly. His face showed more expression than Sakura had ever seen, a mix between anger and exasperation. He continued a little more calm, "I didn't know until just recently."

Sasuke clenched his jaw, and Sakura observed a muscle tweaking slightly.

"What do you expect me to do?" Sasuke hissed, waving a hand in Sakura's direction. They all knew what he meant. Kisame stiffened slightly, lifting himself off the wall and moving to grab Sakura to his side. Sasuke saw this and his eyes narrowed.

Itachi opened his mouth to respond when from somewhere in the building an explosion occurred. The ground rocked beneath their feet and Sakura reached out a hand to steady herself against the wall.

"I don't think you will have to worry about it," Itachi replied, drawing his sword and exiting the door. Kisame sprinted behind him, shooting Sasuke a flinty look. "Guard her," he commanded, before shutting the door and locking it behind him.

A thick silence settled and Sasuke stared at her from across the room. A small, watery smile spread across her face. "Sasuke," she whispered.

In just a few quick strides he crossed the room and pulled her into a tense hug, then pushed her away, choosing instead to look searchingly at her face.

"You've change," he finally stated, and Sakura managed a half a nod. "You too," she replied.

"Where have you been?" he asked, his voice almost coming out in a hiss. She noticed he had gained control of himself though, his expression back to his atypical flatness.

"Everywhere. No where specifically." Another explosion ripped through the building, this time closer. Sakura cast Sasuke a worried look but he seemed unaffected.

"Why are _you _here?" she countered.

"I work here."

Sakura clenched her fists. "I see."

Sasuke glared at her, the age-old, familiar glare. "Don't, Sakura. I didn't know."

Sakura forced her fingers to relax, trying to push the anger back down inside of her. "Yeah, I know. Um, are we going to be okay?"

Shouts were coming from the hallway now. Sasuke stepped away to face the door, drawing his sword defensively. Sakura snorted and went to stand next to him, raising up her fists. Sasuke shot her a demeaning glance and Sakura glared back.

"I'm not weak, Sasuke," Sasuke just shrugged and Sakura shook her head disbelievingly. The shouts were louder, and suddenly the door was blasted open, nearly hanging on its hinges. A tall blond burst through, though he paused and gaped as he caught side of Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Naruto yelled, disbelievingly.

"Idiot?" Sasuke responded back, just as shocked. The two stared at each other for a moment before beginning to growl.

"What the hell are you doing, jackass?" accused Naruto.

"Protecting Sakura, obviously," replied Sasuke, having recovered his composure.

"Sure as hell doesn't look like it. Looks like you're keeping her prisoner."

"Want to bet?"

At that moment Kakashi strode through the blasted entrance, and Sakura couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"Kakashi!" she greeted, pushing past Sasuke to get to him.

Kakashi nearly jogged over to her and began checking her over. "Are you hurt?" he breathed, running his fingers over her arms and waist.

"No, no, I'm okay." Sakura grabbed his hands to stop their frantic perusal. "Kakashi, what the hell is going on?"

"Um, well, " Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "We came to rescue you."

"Oh... well that's nice. Thank you, Kakashi," said Sakura politely.

Naruto whirled around, staring at Sakura appalled. "That's it? _'That's nice, thank you?' _What is _wrong _with you, Sakura?"

Sakura grimaced. "Well, what do you expect me to say, Naruto? Should I fall all over myself in gratitude?"

Sasuke smirked as Naruto frowned. "Well, I guess not."

"Hmph," said Sakura. She turned to peer around Kakashi's shoulder, through the doorway. Some bodies slumped against the floor, and Sakura assumed they were Danzo's men. She didn't ponder whether they were dead or not. She would rather not know.

"Well," Sakura said decisively, clapping her hands together, "we should probably get out of here now."

Kakashi shrugged and Sakura rolled her eyes. "You coming with us, Sasuke?" she asked.

Sasuke deliberated for a few seconds before nodding. Naruto scowled. "Nice to see your loyalty is as shifty as ever, jerk."

"Nice to see your temper is as uneven as ever, idiot," replied Sasuke, unaffected. Naruto snarled, and Sakura snapped at him. "Later, Naruto."

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break**

The hallway was in shambles, Kakashi was proud to notice. They all strode down it briskly, easily avoiding the bodies and fallen furniture. Sakura stayed close to him, ignoring the destruction around them with practiced deftness. Another explosion echoed through the building and Kakashi reached out to stabilize Sakura before continuing on.

"Genma is a little liberal with his explosions," he muttered quietly.

Sakura glanced at him and Kakashi smiled back blandly. Sakura frowned.

"You know," she said conversationally as they stepped over a body, "I think it's about time you tell me what your job is, Kakashi."

"Oh? You think so?" he replied mildly, holding the door open for her as they stepped into the staircase. He let it close on Naruto and Sasuke, ignoring their scowls at him.

"Yes," Sakura said staunchly, "after finding weapons in your closet, stitching up your wounds, then having you blow up a building to save me--well, I think any of those reasons alone are enough for an explanation."

"You went through my closet?"

"Don't change the subject."

They continued down the steps. The elevators had been disabled with the explosions, so the stairs was the only manner of escaping. Behind them, Kakashi heard Naruto muttering into his radio, informing the others that Sakura had been found and they could begin exiting. This meant that Genma would most likely become more bomb-happy.

They were about to reach one of the doors leading to another floor when it burst open, revealing a few guards. Immediately Kakashi lunged, slashing at one with his Kunai. Sakura burst forward as well, landing a heavy punch on a man's nose, then turning to deliver a swift kick to the temple of another man who tried to grab her from behind.

Naruto whined, "Aw, man, you guys! I didn't even get to take one!"

"That's because you're slow, idiot," Sasuke goaded calmly, wiping off his sword on his pants. He had stabbed one of the men through.

Kakashi stared, appalled, at Sakura, who was cracking her knuckles obliviously. She caught his look.

"What?" she asked, irritated, "I'm not useless, you know. I did take lessons for years, Kakashi."

"Ah ha..." said Kakashi, before turning to continue their plunge down the stair case.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break**

Danzo sat tensely behind his desk, an expression of fury gracing his features. He was beyond angry, almost verging on enraged. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he knew that his building was being attacked.

This lead to two very bad thing. One, that he lost men and a good portion of his funds would have to go training new ones. And two, that he would come under focus of the police, which would severely limit some of his business ventures for the next few months.

Danzo paused as he heard a few thumps outside of his office. He made to stand, but stopped as his door burst open.

"Jiraiya," he snarled.

"Danzo," Jiraiya greeted with a grin, "It has been too long."

"Not long enough. So it's your men taking out my business."

"Well," said Jiraiya thoughtfully, as though looking for an excuse and finding none. "Yes, yes it is."

Danzo scowled and settled back in his seat. "Did you really have to use Genma? He is much too loose with his bombs. It will take weeks to clean up his mess."

Jiraiya went to sit in the chair before the desk, leaning back as though he was relaxed. "We had to get in somehow," Jiraiya admonished, "you have tightened your security quite nicely, I must say."

"Not good enough, obviously."

"I doubt it ever will be."

Danzo stretched his fingers from their clenched fists in his lap. "To what do I owe this pleasure, then? Why have you and Tsunade seen fit to release your dogs on me?"

Jiraiya pressed a finger against his chin and stared up at the ceiling. "I could ask the same about you, Danzo. We don't take lightly to our men being set against for no reason."

Danzo waved a hand. "Kakashi, you mean? I was just testing him. Wondering if his skills were rusty since the last time we met. Is he here, by the way? I would so like to discuss a proposition with him...."

"It's not going to work, Danzo. And he's currently busy. I think he should be with a certain pink-haired girl right about now...."

Danzo froze and his eyes narrowed, gaze sharpening on Jiraiya dangerously. "Excuse me?"

"Yup, with Naruto too, I suspect. By the way, does Sasuke know about your little prisoner?"

Danzo's voice was tight, restrained. "How did you find out? How does she even concern you?"

Jiraiya studied his fingernails languidly, taking his time to respond. "As luck would have it," he finally replied lightly, "she made friends with a certain sharingan user who has grown quite attached to her."

"Kakashi?" Danzo hissed, "she is involved with Kakashi?"

Jiraiya grinned smugly.

"Devious bitch," Danzo muttered.

"Even funnier," continued Jiraiya, ignoring Danzo, "is she doesn't even know. It was pure luck on her part."

"I have claim to her, you realize that, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya's voice hardened, and his expression flattened, his grin fading. "You have claim on nothing, Danzo. We're not in the dark ages. You extracted your revenge, and she has suffered enough at your hand. It's time to let it go."

Danzo snarled, "It's my choice if I want to let it go, and I certainly don't. Her father--"

"Do you want to make an enemy of us, Danzo? Think carefully."

Danzo ground his teeth, his expression dark and foreboding. Slowly, though, he relaxed, settling back into his chair. His face smoothed over to a flat mask.

"Fine, take her. Do with her what you will, Jiraiya. I won't promise to stop hunting her though."

Jiraiya's smile returned. "I would know you were lying if you did promise anyway," he quipped.

He got up, moving towards the door, then turned to grin back at Danzo. "I forgot. My new book is out, why don't you take some time to read it. You might recognize some of the characteristics...."

Danzo scowled. "Get out, you pervert. You've done enough damage to me today."

Danzo could hear Jiraiya's laugh even after the door was shut.

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break**

They all piled into Kakashi's car, out of breath and grungy. Sakura rubbed her knuckles tenderly. It had been a while since she had hit anybody so hard, and she didn't have any gloves on. Kakashi collapsed into the driver's seat with a groan, and Naruto and Sasuke stuffed themselves in the back.

"Well," said Sakura. "That was fun."

Kakashi glanced at her darkly and started the ignition. "Please don't get kidnapped again."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I think you should tell _them_ that, not me."

Naruto's cell phone trilled in the background, and Sakura twisted to listen curiously. Naruto grinned at her before answering.

"Hello?" He paused. "Oh, okay. Yes, yes. I said yes!" He said exasperatedly. He mumbled a bit more before hanging up, then he turned to Kakashi. "Don't go home yet. The old lady wants to see us now."

Kakashi let out a long drawn sigh. "Now?"

"Yeah."

**Break break break break break break Break break break break break break**

Tsunade drummed her fingers on her desk lazily as she gazed flatly at the door to her ramshackle office. She sure hoped the Sakura girl was worth it, because Danzo would never let them live the destruction of his base down. The peace held between them had been tenuous at best, and despite his fear of them, he was still sneaky enough to attempt attacks, or worse.

Tsunade sighed, and a knock came from her door.

"What?" she yelled anxiously.

"They're here," Shizune murmured on the other side, opening the door to allow a rag tag group of people to shuffle in.

"Hmph," grunted Tsunade, unimpressed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

They all lined up before her, and the large-busted woman remained silent as she studied them. Naruto and Kakashi she recognized, both of them dirty and rugged and quite possibly the cause of all this trouble. She raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, interested in hearing how _he _had come to join the group. Then her eyes landed on the pink haired girl.

_'Haruno Sakura,' _she thought to herself. Interesting.

"So," she grumped, "I hear all of you started this mess you left me with."

They all shifted awkwardly.

"We didn't start it," muttered Naruto.

Tsunade shot him a quelling glare and continued. "Sasuke, I'm interested as to why you're even here, considering recent events."

Sasuke made to open his mouth, but Tsunade raised a hand. "Not now," she commanded. "I want to speak to the girl. Alone."

"Tsunade--" started Kakashi, but she interrupted him.

"Out!" she snapped.

The three assassins trudged out sulkily, and Sakura remained, nervous and stiff.

"Sit," Tsunade told her, pointing at one of the ragged chairs situated before her desk. Sakura sat, clenching her hands in her lap, teeth gritted.

"Oh, relax," Tsunade said, "I'm not going to hurt you or anything." Sakura unclenched her hands for about three seconds. Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Tell me your story. I know facts, but I want to hear it straight from the source."

Sakura shifted slightly. "I guess..." she trailed off, obviously struggling with herself over something. After a few seconds she came to a decision. "My father worked with Danzo. I never understood that it was... not quite... honest work." Tsunade nodded absently. "My mom got sick when I was younger. Cancer, I think, and we didn't have quite a enough money to cover the cost, so father borrowed."

"From Danzo."

"Yes. Though, I think it was more like... _secret _borrowing. Danzo didn't know. I'm not actually really sure," muttered Sakura.

"Alright, go on."

"Mom...died. Naturally. Dad... did too. Unnaturally. I saw, and I ran. That's about it."

Tsunade hummed, staring vacantly above Sakura's head, then turned to study Sakura. "And Kakashi found you."

"Yeah..." Sakura fretted. "I should have left earlier. I didn't think... Well, I didn't want to be the cause of--"

"Don't apologize, girl. Once our boys found you, you were stuck. They would have looked for you whether you had left willingly or not."

Sakura bit her lip in surprise and remained silent.

"Alright, enough of that." Tsunade waved a hand as though pushing invisible matters away. "I heard you have some skill in medicine. How about we offer you a deal?"

"A deal...?" Sakura asked. "I'm not really trained. I've just read a bit."

"I realize that," Tsunade replied. "I'm a doctor, as well as Shizune, but that's not quite enough. It would be nice to have someone else trained."

"I see."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "What I'm saying is that we'll train you and you can join our... organization. I'm assuming you have a fair idea of what we do now?"

"You... kill people?"

"For money."

"Okay...."

"Bad people," sighed Tsunade. "We do background checks. It's not like we're killing innocent children or anything."

Sakura settled at that, allowing a small smile to cross her face. Tsunade had a feeling that this would be an addition to their group that she would be proud about, and she was a pretty damn good of character.

"Where would I stay?" questioned Sakura apprehensively.

"With Kakashi, of course."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Kagome demurred. "I don't think he really likes having me around."

Tsunade snorted, "If he didn't like having you around, you wouldn't be around. Obviously he's not too opposed to it, else he wouldn't have went and freaked out when you disappeared."

"...Freaked out?"

"Yes. Now get out of my office and tell Naruto and Sasuke to come in. You and Kakashi can go home."

Sakura stood hesitantly, inclining her head. "Thank you. For everything."

"Don't thank me. Just work hard. You have a job now."

Sakura nodded again, then exited the office.

* * *

The drive home was mostly silent. Kakashi didn't speak because of fatigue, and Sakura didn't speak because she was too embroiled in her own thoughts. Her head ached slightly, and she felt as though she had whiplash. Everything was just moving so _fast. _A few hours earlier she had been captured and preparing to undergo awful humiliation by a mob boss, and now she was under the tutelage and employment of an assassin organization.

They pulled into his driveway, both zombie-walking their way to the front door. Entering, Kakashi waved to the stairs.

"You shower first," he mumbled, tugging off his gloves and other various articles of clothing. Too tired to argue, Sakura just nodded and made her way to the bathroom. She let the warm water soak through her, warming her muscles and causing her already foggy head to drop even further. When she got out she realized she had forgotten clothes. Wrapping herself in a damp towel, she opened the door to find a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt folded right outside it. With a grateful, Sakura dressed and went to find Kakashi.

He was in the kitchen, drooping in a chair. He straitened when he noticed her.

"Feeling better?" he asked gently.

"Yes, it's your turn now," she replied. Kakashi nodded and stood with a stretch.

"Alright," he said, trudging past her and reaching a hand to ruffle her hair. "You can take my bed. Go ahead and get some sleep."

Sakura's brow furrowed. "I don't think--"

"You need it more than me," he interrupted, then left the room so she couldn't protest anymore. Instead of going upstairs to his room, she walked and collapsed on the couch. The hum of the shower started and Sakura allowed herself to doze.

She was awakened by a hand on her shoulder and a mask-less Kakashi frowning down at her.

"I told you to take the bed," he informed her, and Sakura blinked.

"Sorry," she muttered as he pulled her up and lead her up the stairs, her hand firmly grasped in his. The bed was unmade when he pushed her into it, pulling the thick blankets up to cover her legs, until Sakura stopped him.

"Kakashi," she murmured, and he paused, looking at her curiously. She wasn't used to him being so serious. Grabbing his hand, she studied it. "Thank you," she whispered. "For everything."

Kakashi's lips quirked slightly and he just offered a half a shrug. To his surprised, Sakura suddenly threw her arms around him, practically strangling him.

"Mmph," he said into her shoulder, and she pulled away flushed and embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said again, but was cut off as his lips smashed against hers. Sakura remained stunned for about two whole seconds before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto the bed. He came willingly, one hand resting innocuously at her waist and the other supporting himself against the crumpled sheets.

It felt as though electric currents were running through her skin, as though warmth and heat and the sun itself was warming her wherever he touched. Her muscles were oh-so tense, anticipatory, yet completed unguarded. He tore his lips from her and began to trail moist, scorching kisses down her neck, her collar bone, the edge of her jaw. Sakura trailed her fingers loosely against the soft fabric of his shirt, searching for the wired muscles underneath. His abdomen, his chest, his biceps, they were all unhidden from her curious fingers.

Kakashi pulled away, gasping into her neck as Sakura stared up at the ceiling.

"Please," he whispered hoarsely, "tell me next time someone plans on abducting you."

Sakura laughed faintly. "When they warn me, I will."

Kakashi slowly lifted himself and began to pull away, but Sakura tightened her hold on him. "Stay," she breathed.

Kakashi glanced up at her, his mismatched eyes studying her intensely. "I don't want to stay out of gratitude, Sakura."

She rolled her eyes. "Though I am grateful. It's not that."

"Hm." But he relaxed, lowering himself to her side, muscles coiled as though ready to jump from the bed at any second. Sakura ignored it, cuddling herself into his side and heaving a deep sigh of relief.

* * *

Sun still shone through the windows as it was only mid-afternoon, but they both lounged in the bed. Sakura had fallen asleep immediately, betraying how exhausted she was. Kakashi meditated in the foggy land halfway between slumber and wakefulness. He let his fingers trail over her hip, his eyes drawing circles across her face, her lips, the brush of her eyelashes against darkened skin of her cheek bones.

Perhaps he was making a mistake allowing her to infringe on his life so much. She was like a creature that had burrowed itself into his house, and though he should remove it, find it some place to live, he had become irrevocably attached.

Maybe things would work out. Maybe they wouldn't. Kakashi couldn't help but be curious. As he finally slipped across the line leading to dream land, the last thought that came to his mind how content he actually was. For now, that was enough.


	7. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE **

Naruto lounged at the table in the Kakashi house, silently watching as his pink-haired friend poured studiously over a medical textbook. His leg jiggled and fingers tapped and attempted to pretend patience. Only a few seconds later Sakura groaned and glared at him.

"Do you _mind," _she snapped, slapping the text book shut.

"_Now _I don't," quipped Naruto. "You study too much."

"It's my job, Naruto. And Tsunade will be pissed if I don't have this memorized."

Naruto shrugged and Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine," she grumbled. "I guess I can take a small break."

Naruto let loose a muted _whoop _and jumped to go forage in the kitchen. Sakura followed behind more sedately.

"So, what's Hinata up to today?"

Naruto winced slightly. "Cleaning."

"Ah, so that's why she threw you out."

Naruto scowled. "I was just trying to help."

Sakura giggled as she leaned against the counter, watching as Naruto found some ramen in the cupboard and began to heat water.

"Sure," Sakura drawled. "I think we know what your help entails."

Naruto grumbled and changed the subject. "Where's Kakashi?"

"A job. Meaning you're on short time here, because he'll probably toss you out when he gets back." Sakura said.

Naruto _harrumphed _before turning to smirk at Sakura. "So, I hear you to have been getting along _well."_

"Yeah, I guess so," muttered Sakura suspiciously.

Naruto poured the water into his ramen and paused to wait the anticipatory three minutes. Turning to focus on Sakura, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Kurenai said you're both sleeping in the same bed."

Sakura scowled. "And _how _is that any of your business?"

"It isn't," Kakashi said, leaning against the doorway.

"Kakashi!" Sakura greeted, striding over to kiss him on the cheek as Naruto made gagging noises in the background. He gave her a long look then turned to smile blankly at Naruto. Immediately, Naruto froze, alert for whatever Kakashi was going to dole out.

"I think Hinata is in need of your assistance, Naruto," he said politely. "And I think I need some _alone time _with Sakura."

Naruto grimaced. "Ugh, okay. Whatever. Bye, Sakura!"

Sakura sighed and said goodbye as Naruto trotted out, carrying the ramen with him. Only after the front door was firmly shut did the two turn to face each other. Kakashi let his hands rest at her hips.

"So," Sakura murmured. "Easy day?"

"Extremely," Kakashi replied, bending down to nuzzle his masked face against her cheek. Sakura shivered but pulled away.

"You need a shower," she informed him.

"Oh?" Kakashi said innocuously. "Will I have company?"

Sakura hid a grin and tried to arrange a thoughtful expression. "_Well...."_

She gasped as one of his hands landed on her breast, the other snaking down her pants.

"I'll race you up there," she dared, then turned to sprint out of the kitchen and up to the bathroom.

Kakashi remained, smirking, counting to five before stalking her and discarding his clothes on the way.


End file.
